


7 Stages

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7, Team Wang - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: The seven stages of life where Jackson and Mark knew they were meant for each other.Song inspiration from Best Part by H.E.R. & Daniel Caesar and other stuff.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 36
Kudos: 90





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? I'm back! The last work I uploaded was a down and dirty fic but this is a lower rated fic, I don't plan to change that but it may. This time, for all you Markson shippers, I have a multichap with you know the summary above. The first part is stage one, getting together.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Also, note, this work will be updated weekly or biweekly or whatever, the only way to know is to subscribeeee!

Vacation. A unanimously agreed upon beautiful word, one enjoyed by everyone worldwide, the young and the old coming together despite their contrasting mindsets and uniting for the one cause, to rest after hard work. Anyone sane would sigh in relief. Mark Tuan would definitely agree; the man rarely ever had the chance to go back to his home country and actually rest, the company not letting him do so unless there were concerts in the United States or an extended, and unlikely, period of time where he was not needed for promotions in any of the four countries he worked in. The second their scheduled vacation had been announced, Mark booked his ticket to Los Angeles. He wasn’t the only one; Bambam flew to Thailand and though he had the luxury of flying back and forth often, he was much more relieved to hear he could have longer than a week. Their Korean members all rested at home with their respective families too. Of all seven of them, only Jackson was partly working, the reason being that his solo schedules weren’t set at the same times as group promotions. Luckily, he wasn’t too busy to have time with his family.

None of the members could fully express their gratitude for the moments of privacy and peace finally granted to them, no amount of words could express the feeling even with the combined mental capacity and knowledge of all seven of them. After back to back schedules and constant flights across the world, there was nothing they could appreciate more than the tranquility and calmness of being back home. But Jackson felt like something was missing, so used to the physical proximity and presence of his six best friends, his thoughts constantly lingering on one, slightly taller, sharp toothed, Taiwanese American rapper slash martial arts extraordinaire.

The man could not be described in one sentence. No way. Jackson could write a novel with the amount of words he wanted to use to describe Mark Yien Tuan, his best friend and comember, someone he’d known from the very first day he’d joined JYP Entertainment. He’d kind of be lost without him, really, smiling softly as he thought back to that late night moment in the rain, sharing an umbrella and walking down the street with barely an inch between them as they shared ice cream and languages. Someone who had become his new best friend. Jackson should have known his life changed from that moment but he was more distracted by the fact that he’d officially become a trainee at one of the top three entertainment companies in South Korea.

The two of them were so far apart at that moment by almost six and a half thousand miles. Only social networking and the internet could be thanked to battle the separation, him being in Shanghai and Mark being in Los Angeles, though the time difference of fifteen hours between them was simply annoying. It was already bad enough that Mark would not usually give an instant reply but the large time difference meant it was rare they’d get to catch each other unless they were both free during Jackson’s early day or late evening. Of course, that would certainly not stop Jackson sending pictures and texts of anything and everything that reminded him of Mark to the slightly older man. Truthfully, he had long since realised his feelings for his best friend but had uncharacteristically decided not to act upon them, despite every inch of his mind, body and soul wanting to be closer and closer to the other rapper. He knew it was beyond reckless, thinking of having any romantic relationship with a comember, of all people, and a man when their previous public proximity had gotten so much backlash they’d been forced apart. And while their friendship had seen some distance over the years, they remained close, refusing to let the internet horrors get to them even though they had to be even more cautious of how they presented themselves in front of the cameras. That brought no joy to their lives, Jackson especially, since he hated having to stop himself from doing what he normally did, going as far as making sure he sat apart from the American to keep himself in check.

Where it was just the group and the guarantee of no unknown invasions of privacy, Jackson felt most at ease, usually always leaning into Mark’s side whenever they were in the same room. After all, Mark was his best friend. One of his bestest friends whom he’d known through thick and thin and stayed side by side with through all the ups and downs over years under the spotlight, before then even. Really, truly, a person Jackson would forever be grateful for. No doubt about it, Mark Tuan was an incredibly important person in his life, he could not stress this enough. He was confident all the people around him knew too, especially their other members who took every inch of their being to tease him relentlessly. One of the worst instances had been when Bambam had the crazy idea of each of them creating fan accounts for other members so they’d be less likely to get caught lurking on twitter and would actually be able to tag each other or send them into their group chat. Private accounts, a variety of languages, no way would they get caught. However Jackson’s reaction to the suggestion had created a burst of laughter and formed his own embarrassment, his actual words being, “I call dibs on Mark!”

It had been months since then, the members teasing him basically every few days or whenever they saw activity from the account but they were in the same boat so Jackson didn’t think the teasing was exactly fair. Not when Jaebeom hyung posted Jinyoung content almost every day; their leader would get caught some day, he was sure of that. Seeing fan tweets from a fanboy’s perspective rather than his own official account was a whole new world. For one, he saw more than just what he was tagged in and his notifications were practically non existent. He was free to like fancams and photos from concerts or events, even becoming ‘friendly’ with some Mark stans. Note, they usually complained about Mark’s lack of social activity, a message he relayed back to the man of conversation. 

Another night, practically the next day, Jackson found himself scrolling through his feed, unfortunate to find an account that frustrated him. “Ew,” he rumpled his nose in disgust as he stumbled across something he didn’t want to see, “a Mark anti, I don’t like.” Then, he proceeded in blocking a list of Mark haters on his fan account, muting the extreme ones on his official account. Midst mission, the notification he saw made his eyes widen and the following vibration made him click ‘answer’ immediately.

“Hey, sorry I should have texted and asked if you were still awake.” Mark’s low voice, his morning voice, spoke through the phone, an apologetic tone that made him smile.

“It’s fine, I’m not sleepy.” The Hong Kong native replied, curious to the coincidence of him being on his fan account and the person of interest calling him. “What time is it there?”

“About nine in the morning?”

“Oh, did you just wake up?”

Mark laughed, “Yeah, like a bit ago.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why did you call?”

“I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Oh my gosh, stop.” Jackson groaned, elongating the last word as he smacked a hand to his forehead. “Imagine if the fans knew how dangerously flirty you are.”

“I am not.” Snorted Mark.

“Sorry, how many times have you flashed your boxers and a bit more on television, for the internet to hold?” Oh goodness, the amount of times a rookie Mark would do that in their early years since debut was shocking, so different to the person he was now on camera. Shy, but once the red light turned off, a menace.

“One time was because of you.” Mark pointed out, revisiting the memory of a disaster wrestling match on a Korean variety show around the time they’d been promoting ‘You Are’. And to think, Mark had been the one to comfort Jackson that day. “Why’d that even come to mind?”

There was a moment of silence. Jackson, too shy to admit what he’d been doing for the past hour, confessed, sighing after his name had been called a number of times. “.. I was on my fan account.” He mumbled, feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

Mark laughed. “Find anymore interesting information?”

“Yeah actually. Apparently, every hyung line member has a designated Tom & Jerry maknae but you have all of them. Some say you don’t have any, how is that even possible?”

“Usually, if you’re not petty, you don’t hold grudges and don’t argue like you and Youngjae or Yugyeom and Jinyoung or Jaebeom and Bambam.”

“No that’s not it.” Jackson insisted, brushing off his friend’s words.

Their conversation went on for some time, to the point where Mark could almost see the need for sleep washing over the Hong Kong native, forcing the younger to hang up and rest but not before Jackson could make him promise to call again and soon. Talking about anything and everything under the sun had really taken the remaining energy out of Jackson; he ended up having a dreamless sleep for nine hours, a vast contrast from his usual six. Maybe it was the influence of the American man’s deep and soothing voice, maybe it was the fact that he practically had someone lull him to sleep. Whatever it was, Jackson Wang wanted more of it. He’d woken up the next morning well rested, with a calmness he had not felt in a while and one he wished for once more.

The two weeks that they’d spent oceans apart were coming to an end quicker than he thought and Jackson was looking forward to their eventual reunion. A week had already passed and then there would just be another until he would fly back to South Korea. Despite the time difference, Jackson sent his hyung texts whenever he had so much as a thought about him. Whenever he’d see something while walking around the city or travelling, he’d take a picture and send it to Mark right then and there. When he had the chance to snack on some dim sum, he’d take a ridiculous selfie with a bowl of the food in front of him and send it to Mark. Practically every night, if not then surely in the morning or just before lunch, Jackson would call Mark or Mark would call Jackson and they’d talk until the other had to go.

Of course, they’d converse through their group chat but it was nice talking to his friend, just the two of them. A best friend who he’d recently re-discovered his feelings for. The discovery had not been a pretty sight; Jackson had let his mind drift into his thoughts and closed his eyes, always conjuring the sight of his co member, detailed down to the little mole above his lips and consequently fell off the bed when he tried to shake the mental image away. A scowl formed on his face remembering the slightly older man’s one time wish to remove the mole he admired so much. ‘It’s a beauty mark, Mark, you don’t just get rid of those!’ He recalled saying after their schedule.

The problem here was that, while Jackson had been aware of his feelings for many years and knew that they were once returned, he’d forced them away knowing they would be nothing but trouble. Words unspoken and glances shared between his comembers over the years had reiterated the fact that mixing any kind of romantic feelings with a comember, of all people, really, would be the worst decision ever made. So much could, would, go wrong whether it were reciprocated or not. It took so long to hide his feelings away, ignore them, so much effort it hurt and he could not go through that again. He remembered those moments, the shift in their dynamics that had pretty much ruined them.

Back in late 2016, maybe early 2017, after they’d been told to tone down the ‘markson’ and Jackson had the ever so bright idea of making sure he’d be giving equal love to each of his members (a plan which had ultimately failed) things blew up in his face. In his most desperate attempt to comply with the company’s wishes, Jackson had unknowingly neglected his friend, not being there when the other needed him most and that would always be the one thing he regretted in all his life. Not being there, neither physically nor emotionally, Jackson failed to pick up on the signs of the downwards spiral Mark was falling through and he blamed himself for that, no matter how many times the American repeatedly told him that wasn’t the case. Mark was falling and Jackson arrived almost too late to catch him. They fought, physical blows and fake acts in front of the crowds but they weren’t doing well. Then Mark had a girlfriend and Jackson was confused, angry, quiet. Then Jackson had a girlfriend and he didn’t know how he felt. Then Mark was single, Jackson was single and everything was clear, like seeing the sun shine after a stormy day. Soon after, the two had been sent on a ‘make up’ retreat by the company, a hotel room for just the two of them where they let go and revealed all, bar from the feelings that consumed him. Feelings that Jackson had only just realised after the debacle but feelings he knew had been festering for years, unable to pinpoint an exact moment. After that, both men knew that though they could not return to what they once were, they would work on reviving their friendship and that they did. It was a slow journey of regaining trust and learning to accept the newer changes but they were closer than ever; something Jackson didn’t want to ruin.

The fact that Mark had revealed only a few nights ago, after a video call streaming party between them where they shared ridiculous commentary on some teen movie that had just been released, that he had felt some type of way for the Hong Kong native back in their earlier years had shook him off of any sleep and never left his thoughts since. “What? When? Why?” He’d questioned the American until he was told to shut up.

He found out it was before he realised his own heart, the moments where he was oblivious but knew it would have been returned had he or the other man said something. And it was only the previous night when he’d admitted to his own inclinations. The conversation ended with a laugh but they hadn’t spoken from then.

Well, Jackson had not tried, but neither had Mark and that was the main point.

Shaking off his own distractions, Jackson caught himself back on his fan account, scrolling through his feed and catching up with all things Mark related while he lay on his bed and prepared to doze off. He felt whiplash at the sudden movement as he practically leapt out of bed. His whole feed was covered by pictures of Mark, it was definitely Mark, and an unidentifiable girl in his lap. And accompanying that image was a selfie of the two of them, a clear shot of their faces. No wonder Mark didn’t text, he was with somebody else.

Enough about his own feelings, this was trouble for Mark. There were hashtags trending, videos, photos, tags that even extended to Jackson’s official account. #marktuangirlfriend This was not good, not when Mark was away from work and on vacation. The company would have to step in, the media sites would be all over this and Mark, he couldn’t imagine what would happen to his friend. JYPe did not exactly have a good reputation of defending their artists and if this was anything like the summer of 2019, Jackson hoped Mark had someone with him for his comfort.

Knowing he could help, Jackson rang Mark’s phone. ‘Not Available’. ‘User Busy’.

With a slump, Jackson sunk under his covers. More than anything, he hoped Mark was okay but a selfish part of him nagged that he was ignored because the rumours were true. Mark had a girlfriend, Jackson’s confession the night before had made things awkward between them and he had to live with that. For the first time since the both of them left South Korea, Jackson fell asleep without a wish goodnight from the American rapper. He couldn’t wait up until he got a call back, his phone on silent and ignoring notifications, he had a photoshoot the next day anyway.

After his photo shoot was done and he was back in the quiet space of his private car, sitting at the back by himself, Jackson took the risk of turning his notifications back on, suddenly hit by a swarm of messages on multiple apps filling his phone. Some from his friends, some from his family, the ones he actually noticed being the GOT7 group chat and the majority of his notifications being in fact, from Mark.

‘Call me.’  
‘We should talk.’  
‘Jackson, when you see this, please let’s talk.’  
‘I don’t know why you’re unreachable, I’ve been speaking to the company.’  
‘It’s all going to hell, I just want to hear your voice.’  
‘Please call me when you see this, whatever the time. Just, please, call?’

Concern and guilt crept up on him, the messages sounding so desperate. He didn’t want to make another mistake between them and curiosity got to him.

After a second of contemplation, he called.

“Hello?’ A muffled, deep and most likely sleep deprived voice spoke. A voice he could undoubtedly identify as Mark. 

An unintended sigh of relief left his system, a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Jackson racked his brain, thinking of words to say as he registered the time of day in Los Angeles. It may have been past lunch for him but for Mark, it was practically midnight. He let the first word out of his mouth, stumped and unable to produce anything other than, “Hi.”

“Jackson?” The voice, now more awake, spoke.

Giving a hummed response, Jackson found he hadn’t needed to speak. Mark went on, the likeness to a monologue, saying he had to clear the misunderstanding. Every word he heard had led to Jackson’s disbelief and channeling his own frustrations; the situation had been manipulated, Mark ambushed by a sasaeng who’d followed him around and too shocked to react once he’d seen her to even say anything at the time. It sounded ridiculous, unbelievably ridiculous but if Jackson Wang knew one thing about Mark after almost a decade together, it was that the American was telling the truth.

Somehow, it was like Mark knew how Jackson would react, the conversation at first being all about reassuring the younger man it was not as the internet had told him. “I am not interested in any girl right now.” Mark had said.

“Are you okay?” Jackson asked once he finally managed to get a few words in.

There was a moment of silence. “Sorry, yeah I am. That’s the first time anyone’s actually asked me that since the whole thing started.” The American rapper’s voice was so soft Jackson’s heart went out for him and he wished he could relay all that he felt six and a half thousand miles.

“You shouldn’t have to apologise, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Pointed out the Hong Kong native.

“Yeah that’s not what the company thinks. I already wrote up an apology, it will be posted later. The company says they’ll put up a notice of taking action and they’ll post the apology on all social sites but, well, you know how it goes.”

He very well did. The failings of their company in consideration of their group outweighed all the good JYP Entertainment claimed to do but at that moment, it was more about Mark and how he was doing than taking out his anger on their agency. “Do you want to watch a movie next time you’re more awake?” Jackson thought to provide better things to think of than the problems the American had to deal with; distractions could be good sometimes.

Once they hung up, Jackson recalled a sentence the other man had told him. “I am not interested in any girl right now.” Not interested in a girl, he’d made that clear, and knowing Mark was bisexual, Jackson couldn’t help but wonder if there was new man in the American’s life. It was not an appropriate thought considering the ongoing crisis the elder rapper was going through and Jackson cursed himself for it, slapping his face and whispering to get a hold of himself. But his thoughts were not a thing he could control, no matter how guilty he felt.

The next day, the apology was uploaded on social sites of the group and Mark’s pages, ones he made the quick decision of liking, retweeting and reposting to show his support and it seemed his other co-members did too. Jackson even tweeted out his vague and subtle frustrations at sasaengs. He hadn’t really registered what he was doing at the time but he had no regrets, not when it impacted someone he loved.

“Dude, you, my family, friends and the other members are all who I talk to these days, don’t really need anybody else. And you are definitely the one I look forward to talking to most.” The revelation left Jackson in a state of shock; he’d only apologised for taking up much of the older man’s time in their regular phone calls, he hadn’t expected to find his heart racing.

Jackson stuttered, a jumble of sounds leaving his mouth as he tried, unsuccessfully, at a response. Their call this time lasted over an hour and though Jackson was nowhere near a state of tiredness, he felt bad for monopolising much of Mark’s day.

The conversation moved on swiftly as Mark asked, “Hey, when are you headed back to Korea?”

“Hmm, in a week, why?”

“Nothing.”

Jackson was suspicious, though unknowing why, but continued to speak. He didn’t want to hang up yet. “So, what have you been doing lately?”

“Thinking about you.” That was twice now in the last five minutes that Mark had left the younger man speechless. Was this flirtation? There was only one way to find out, good thing Jackson was feeling bold.

Taking a moment to regain his eloquence, Jackson replied. He tried his best to keep a seduction tone but was reduced to a fit of giggles not long after. Mark had a special way with words that just made his heart flutter, butterflies in his stomach and act like he was around a high school crush even though Jackson Wang was a grown man. The American joined in on the laughter, the two bubbling with newfound energy and forgetting what they had been discussing.

Long after they’d hang up, Jackson had to take a moment, clenching his phone in his hands and rested against his chest as though Mark’s voice would resonate from the device to his heart. He would look forward to the day they could be face to face again, not long from then.

Bar from the minor incident regarding the sasaeng, Mark and Jackson had called or texted every day without fail, at least until Mark let the younger know he’d be visiting family and unavailable on his phone or laptop for a while. Two days. Two days without getting a reply from Mark or hearing his voice had never felt so wrong before and that instilled a type of fear within him. Jackson was afraid his once suppressed feelings had become too much for him to handle once more, too much to push away again. Sure, he knew now that they would, speaking on a high level of confidence with evidence to support, or might be reciprocated since they had been once before but it was still scary.

Jackson Wang was splayed out on his bed when he received the call from the person who made his heart skip a beat. “Hey Gaga, you’ve got a free day in Shanghai today right?’ The tone of the older man hinted to one of sheer nervousness. “A person close to me is in Shanghai and they’re not too familiar with the area, if it’s not too much to ask, would you mind showing them around? Please?”

When it came to things involving or with Mark, there was very little Jackson would say no to. Something he was sure others, including Mark, were aware of. But seeing as the Hong Kong native really did not have anything else to do and was well rested, he headed out to the location Mark had texted him. Any friend of Mark’s was a friend of Jackson’s; another widely known fact.

To his surprise, he’d arrived at a hotel lobby and come across a familiar figure not far from him. There were few steps between them, the familiar man seated and looking down on his phone. Despite the mask covering his face, Jackson was sure it was Mark himself and closed the distance in an unconscious attempt to discover the truth. The sensible part of his mind reiterated that in no way could it be Mark Tuan, the man was in Los Angeles with his family and would be there until he’d fly back to Korea but the hopeful part voiced more reason. Mark had been acting suspiciously and it was all too much of a coincidence, especially the two days of radio silence.

“Yien? Is that you?” A wave of nervousness engulfed him, terrified to be wrong in the assumption, to have his hopes crushed and find himself embarrassed in front of someone so close to Mark where the story could be retold and Jackson would never be able to show his face to the world again. Some would say he was overreacting but those people never felt the way he did around Mark Tuan.

The head looked up, the body stiffened and then, their eyes met. Yes! He was right. The figure stood and in the next moment, they were intertwined around one another. A hug so tight he’d swear it could be his last memory and one he’d never want to forget. His arms secured around the older man, his face buried deep into the crook of the American’s shoulder, he sighed at the scent that filled his nose. There was nothing sweeter than the scent of the man he’d come to love. Arms around his waist strengthened in their hold, a low voice whispering into his ear, “I missed you.”

Up in Mark’s hotel room, once the doors were locked behind them and they had hugged once more, Jackson swatted the other man repeatedly, “You tricked me!” He whined, though elated at the surprise.

“I did not.”

“Wha-? Yes you did!” Jackson huffed, “You said you were visiting family and you wanted me to show someone close to you around Shanghai!”

“Well, my parents came here to visit family and really, there’s no one closer to me than myself.” His voice was light, teasing, and an ear to ear grin etched on his face. The statement was true; his parents were in another room a few doors down and they intended to visit their relatives though Mark had tagged along with an ulterior motive. Most importantly, it was just the two of them, alone, in the room.

With the biggest eye roll he could master, Jackson made clear his evident annoyance at the trickery but could not hold the irritation for too long, a smile creeping up as he let himself be trapped in Mark’s arms yet again. It was becoming his favourite place in the world, if it wasn’t already. “I cannot believe you are really here.”

With a light chuckle, Mark comforted the younger, rubbing his back and returning the sentiment. He guided Jackson to follow him, both of them seated on the edge of the bed as Mark reached over the side and brought forward a bag, “I brought you something.”

“Ooh, presents!” Jackson clapped giddily. He had not expected a gift but receiving one was always a good feeling. Eagerly, and messily, opening the bag, he ruffled through the tissue tissue paper to find a puppy plush toy. It was an adorable thing, accessorised with a beanie that was exactly his style and a pair of sunglasses taking up half of its face. He squeezed it tightly against his chest and looked up at Mark, grinning at the American, his eyes lit up and more than pleased at what he had found.

Letting go of his gift and placing it aside gently, he wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders for their third hug that day. Internally, he battled with his desires of proximity, his feelings affecting their friendship so much and his inability to control himself. With the way things were going, he was afraid he would not be able to control himself for long.

As they detached, arms loosening and bodies inching apart, the closeness remained and chartered dangerous territory. Jackson’s eyes flickered to the American’s lips, licking his own. Mark was no better off, his eyes trailed down Jackson’s own, focused on the younger’s plump lips. Hearts racing, inching closer, hot breath against one another, both paused only slightly before their lips could meet. Eyes met and the two knew they could not continue, the fear of rejection looming around them.

Jackson sighed as he looked away and backed up by a mere inch. To say he was disappointed it had not gone further would be an understatement but he was terrified what would happen if Mark later called it a mistake. He would not be able to bear that pain. Awaiting the older rapper’s next words, Jackson assumed they would move far away from discussing what had just, or almost, happened.

To his surprise, the words were more shocking than he could ever anticipate. “Jackson, I like you.” His head snapped to face the man, the expression on his face presenting the muddle of emotions he was going through because of those four simple words. Mark continued, “And I hope I haven’t been reading you wrong the past few weeks, maybe months, but I think you like me too.” Hesitation etched the older man’s face, uncertain of his assumptions and in need of confirmation, “Do you?”

Jackson nodded slowly.

He saw a glimmer of hope flash in the other man’s eyes, the slump turning into a straightened back, relaxed shoulders but a small hint of nervousness evident from the fiddling fingers.

“Will you go on a date with me?” The words were rushed out, he could tell from the way Mark blinked back in surprise but there were no regrets. Mark waited, he didn’t take the words back, he didn’t run away, he simply waited for a response, Jackson’s response.

“I - I want to, I do, I really do want to but - but,” Desperation and hesitance, a confusing mixture muddled in him, Jackson released his fears, “I am scared.” His eyes shut, his head dropped. The mere thought of being in a relationship while having a career in conservative countries was terrifying with the media response and negative commentators but being in a relationship with a member of the same group was something that held so much fear, no one dared ever speak of it. Once upon a time, such a thing had occurred and it did not end well; the tale spread like wildfire to every trainee in the industry and warnings from the higher ups to avoid any such thing happening.

“Hey, I swear to you we will make this work.” Determined more than ever, Mark spoke his thoughts aloud, even as Jackson had yet to look back at him, in hopes of finding a shared happiness. “I believe in us. Yeah, I know it is risky but you and me? We have both tried to ignore what’s between us and I know we would be happier if we actually tried being together. You want to know why? Because every day with you is brighter than when you aren’t beside me. I like it when I get to be the one to make you smile and I am always smiling around you. It won’t always be sunshine and rainbows but in the simplest way, I am happier when I am with you and I think we need those simple things more in life. I hope you would be happier with me, so, Jackson Wang, would you like to date?”

Eyes still shut tight, Jackson could sense the ruffling around, afraid that even after those sweet words, Mark would leave him alone in the room with his feelings. But Mark wouldn’t do that, not ever. After a deep breath, Jackson finally took the courage to look and for the nth time that day, he was amazed at the affect Mark had on him.

There, sitting right in front of him with a bouquet of flowers, sunflowers, Jackson’s favourite, was the man who had laid his heart out, gifting it for Jackson to take. He accepted them, both the flowers and Mark’s heart, but one was more important than the other and so, he set aside the flowers, placing them beside his puppy plushie.

Like Mark, he was laying himself bare, opening his own heart for Mark.

Gazes never leaving each other, Jackson followed Mark’s actions, watching as the older rapper took the younger’s hand in his and kissed it sweetly. Thumbs grazed his hands, eyes expectant of a response. He intertwined their fingers and held them tight, letting out a breath and a one word reply, “Yes.”

A hand came up to the younger’s cheek, a thumb grazed upon it and Jackson leaning into the touch. Their lips drew nearer, faces inches apart, the hot breath of the other presenting their proximity. Eyes closed, faces nuzzled together, against jaw, against jaw until finally, their lips pressed against each other and all felt right in the world.


	2. Baby, Come Back To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'Bed Breaking' from my 30 Days series.
> 
> This is the story behind Mark and Jackson potentially moving in together, the next stage of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of changing the rating because of this chapter but I'm not so sure because it's really not that bad, just implications. Let me know if I should though?
> 
> This is sappy, maybe crappy, but enjoy!

Donning masks and what they deemed a suitable disguise, Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang visited the high end, ultra exclusive bed store about an hour before the regular closing time, knowing that the private security of the place would lessen the risk of getting caught out in public. The life of an idol was not an easy one to live; needing to be cautious even when stopping by the nearest convenience store and especially when one was going furniture shopping with their boyfriend, even if the public was not aware of the true nature of their relationship.

Prepared with a checklist on his phone, Jackson had quite the list of requirements to be fulfilled for his next bed, a perfect bed to sleep on and one that would take a bulldozer to break. If his most recent experience indicated anything, it was that the bed would definitely have to be sturdy, made of the strongest materials. His last bed hadn’t been so strong, breaking after a certain round of, uh, ‘activities’ that made him blush to deeper shades of sunburnt when recalling the event that had led him to the store.

The Hong Kong native had told their group chat and anyone brave enough to ask, of course they were also his close friends, that it was all Mark’s fault, quickly denying any hint as to his own involvement. In hindsight, that probably had not been such a great idea, with the way Mark responded and all. While Mark would smirk or raise an eyebrow and scoff when confronted about it to others in face to face conversations, he would also respond with rather suggestive emojis in group chats and such. Mark definitely got a kick out of that, leaving Jackson flustered and stammering as he tried to pull the conversation back to a family friendly level. Jackson rolled his eyes at the thought, the ridiculousness of Mark going as far as to use emojis he never had before just to get a rise out of the younger man.

The more important thing to note was that Jackson Wang was in desperate need of a new bed, as soon as possible, whenever he could get his hands on one. Sleeping on a mattress on the floor was not unfamiliar but after so long of having the luxurious comfort of a bed, the former had become a foreign feeling to him. It was not as comfortable as he first thought and he could do it no longer. That reason being why he had dragged his boyfriend along with him in search for a new and perfect bed, better than the last.

With a scowl in his boyfriend’s direction, Jackson grumbled, “We would not be here if it weren’t for you.”

“It takes two to tango.” At this point Mark’s response could have been as automated as a voicemail, having retorted the same thing after so many times of having the blame shifted on him. Every conversation leading up to the store visit that day had been the same thing; Jackson whining and blaming Mark. The only reason he had come along was because Jackson had asked and Mark wanted to make sure the younger man had selected a proper bed to rest well in, as opposed to indulging in his secret childlike desires. A part of him was sure that if Jackson had chosen the store, the Hong Kong native would end up with a Toy Story themed bed, or something along those lines.

And while that would probably be an amusing story to tell, Mark had been given strict instructions by both Mr and Mrs Wang, as well as Jackson’s brother, to make sure no such thing would happen. For obvious reasons, they were not aware as to why Jackson’s bed had broken, only that he had jumped on it too hard and thus he needed a new one. The thought of telling Jackson’s parents the truth had left them both mortified when Bambam suggested it.

As adventurous as bed shopping could be, frustrations grew the later it got and the number of beds they had seen becoming a fuzzy blur, a count they could not keep track of, at least for Mark anyway. The range viewed had been astonishing, a shocking surprise of how many options could be given to even adults that the American had not foreseen despite having bought his own bed a year before. None had been worthy of the mighty Jackson Wang to sleep on.

One was too big, one too small, one too plain, one too tall. The younger rapper took to his complaints like Goldilocks, a very fitting comparison if you asked Mark. He hummed along in agreeance, supporting Jackson’s rambles with a simple and sufficient nod as the other man dragged him from corner to corner. Thus far, the only thing he’d given his two cents on was that Jackson could not purchase that third bed that was far too small for the Hong Kong native to sprawl out on, like he usually did, and among other things.

Having stopped counting after the sixth or so rejected potential, Mark took the opportunity to sit on one of the beds in a greater need for a slight break than ever. He had been in the store for who knew how long and though he was not one to complain, his feet needed to rest. Upon Jackson’s inspection, the current one had been deemed too wooden but that did not stop the American from slumping down on it. Looking up, he took hold of his boyfriend’s wrist and tugged him to sit beside him, something he was free to do since they had requested the sales associates let them roam freely.

Thighs pressed against one another, Mark let his head drop on the younger’s shoulder. He took his boyfriend’s hands in his and grazed it lovingly. The motion rendered Jackson silent, a calming effect they had both grown to love. “Jacks?” He whispered into the crook of the younger man’s neck, “Why are we here?”

He could sense the annoyance as the other man groaned and rolled his eyes, “I need a new bed.”

“Why don’t we just use mine?” Mark suggested.

“Because,” The vowels elongated, Jackson felt as though he was talking to a toddler. Actually, he was pretty sure kids would not ask so many questions and just accept the given response. “I need a bed at my apartment, you know that having just a mattress sucks.”

They knew not just from recent experience but also from their days of being trainees and early debut back when they had been able to share a room together. Though at times they had slept side by side, cuddled up when the weather was horrendously cold, the lack of a proper bed until they had gotten bunks had left them pretty sore, and not in the way either of them would have liked. 

“That’s why I propose we use mine.” Mark held firmly to his point, not letting the hardened glare from the younger man make him falter. “You have said yourself, it’s the comfiest place you have ever slept on, and you admire the beauty of it.”

With wildly flailing hand gestures and emphasising the pronouns, Jackson did not know how else he could reiterate his point. Apparently, something in Mark’s brain could not connect the dots. “That’s your bed, in your apartment. I need a bed in the place where I live.”

Mark blinked. “I know.”

“So, let’s choose a bed!” Jackson jumped up, voice slightly raised in another attempt to continue the hunt he’d already begun. Really, the dots were connected, the reasoning was there, he did not see how the communication failed.

“Oh, we don’t have to do that.” Mark dismissed the idea, quickly continuing his train of thought before he could be interrupted. “If you move in with me.”

The proposition left the Hong Kong native in a state of shock, mouth opening and closing, gaping like a fish. Under the assumption that he had not heard correctly, Jackson titled his head, letting out a sound, “Huh?”

Suddenly, Mark’s hand went to the back of his neck, scratching at it and the once confident tone lacking as he formed the question, avoiding direct eye contact, “Do you want to move in with me?”

“Are we ready for that?” Blurted out the younger man, and his fears were understandable. Every step forward in their relationship meant there was no going back; the further they got in the romantic sense, the more distance they pushed from the status of being just friends. Jackson feared stepping forward too soon would cost them a burden they would not be able to handle, usually wary of what was to come next despite his instinct to jump in.

“Well, you already have a lot of your stuff at mine, you are staying there more than at yours these days and your lease is going to be up soon anyway.” All true. “Your roommate has officially moved to China and it would be practical.”

“Practical?” The word left a bad taste in his mouth as Jackson repeated it. Still trying to comprehend the question, he found it quite unbelievable. And he couldn’t deny he’d thought about it before.

“It’s more than that, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Mark rushed the reassurance, hurrying to stand and move along. The last thing he ever wanted to do was pressure Jackson into doing something he didn’t want to. “Let’s continue bed searching.”

“I - I don’t want to move in with you if the only reason is that it would be practical.” The younger man stepped into his boyfriend’s space, voice small and hesitant as he admitted his feelings, “The thought of living together does appeal to me, I’d really like it but not if it’s just for practicality.”

Noticing the stammer, Mark went on to reassure the younger, “It’s not just for practicality, I want to live with you and experience all that comes with us together in the mornings and nights and everything in between.”

At that, Jackson smiled. “It would be nice, wouldn’t it? Knowing we could wake up together and fall asleep side by side every day. I like falling asleep in your arms and waking up in them, it is my favourite place.” With very little space between them, Jackson could let his hands roam his boyfriend’s arms, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

“We really should not have this discussion in public.” An abrupt stop to their closeness occurred as Mark took the younger’s hand in his and led him out of the store.

A rushed, but safe, journey later, the couple found themselves in the destination of discussion and away from public risk, the privacy of Mark’s apartment, and with high hopes, soon to be both Mark and Jackson’s.

Before they headed out for the day, it was already agreed they’d spend the night back at the apartment with a functioning bed considering there was nothing scheduled for the next few mornings. But coming back knowing of a new proposition and processing the thought that if he said yes, the apartment would also become his not long after had sparked a new nervous feeling. He was ready to say yes, almost a hundred percent sure, though the nagging trail of negativity kept creeping back, the thought that maybe living together would make Mark realise he didn’t want Jackson and that he could do better.

It was his own insecurities at fault, not anything Mark could control on his own but Jackson felt his insecurities were valid. Back when they had been sharing a room in the same dorm as rookies, they faced troubles but when they could return to their room after a bug infestation cleared, Mark didn’t. Jackson stayed there without Mark and then they split completely; Jackson with Jaebeom and Mark with Youngjae until Jackson moved out and a year or so later, Mark did too.

Seated together on the couch, with Milo having hopped onto his owner’s lap and licking Mark’s face fervently, Jackson felt like an outsider looking in. Since the day Jackson and Milo had been introduced to each other, they got along swimmingly yet seeing Mark and Milo so happy without him made the pit in his stomach heavier.

As if Mark could read his mind, the American tilted his arms towards Jackson and Milo bounced onto the Hong Kong native. Jackson fell back trying to avoid the puppy’s slobber.

“Jackson, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to have this discussion right now. It’s an invitation that will never be revoked and you are always welcome here, no matter what. I don’t want you to think saying no would have a bad effect on our relationship, it won’t, I can promise you that.” As sincerely as he could, Mark tried to reassure the younger. “Equally, if you say yes, I would be more than happy. The decision is entirely up to you.” He paused, continuing once Jackson sat up. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we can go to sleep now and tomorrow we can buy you a new bed.”

“I want to talk about it.” The words rushed out of Jackson’s mouth immediately, the Hong Kong native taking a deep breath to ensure he could stay coherent in the discussion. “I just - it’s a big step and I’m afraid that you won’t want me anymore if we are constantly around each other.”

“We’ve been around each other since 2011. We have lived together before.” Mark pointed out.

“Yeah but that’s different, we weren’t in a relationship together. And you left.”

“Because,” Mark blinked, “bugs.” He provided the explanation, two words explaining the whole situation Jackson had been mulling over for years.

Jackson questioned it, his voice small. “Is that really the reason?”

“Yeah. You know me and bugs, we don’t get along.” That’s one way to say it, Mark was terrified of bugs, as was Jackson. “But anyway, to your other point, we always talk about our future together. This is another step we’d be taking towards that, right?” Mark tilted his head, brows furrowed and in need for confirmation.

Jackson nodded. “Yeah,” he brightened, “you’re right and besides, it’s not like I have to move in straight away, right? There’s a month or two left on my lease, I’ll just slowly bring my things here.”

“And we’ll compromise about what to keep and what to not, the both of us.” Mark leaned back on the couch, looking at his boyfriend with an amused smile and planning for their future. He held his arms out for Jackson to cosy up to him, his head against the younger’s as he went on, “I’ll clear space for you and I’ll make a mini recording studio for you in the game room, it’ll be soundproof so you don't hear me shouting.”

It was sweet, how Mark thought all this up and shared the details with Jackson, the younger man wondering how long exactly Mark had been thinking of the proposition. He chimes in with his own take, the two getting ahead of themselves in talking about how they’d split the chores. Minutes went by, a half hour and more, the couple losing track of time and losing themselves in talks of the future, hearts lighter now that they knew their hands were joined in taking another step forward.

After washing up and changing into their pyjamas, Mark in basketball shorts, Jackson in a silk set, the two lay under the covers, lights off and face to face. Closing the inches between them, Jackson kissed Mark, a quick press of lips before going back for more. Longer, sweeter kisses that made him smile into the other’s mouth. Light kisses playfully across Mark’s face, moving lower. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple and then one to his chest, cuddling into the warmth of the other man.

A sigh of content, Jackson murmured. “We’re going to be living together.” He smiles into his boyfriend’s chest as he snuggled deeper into it. “Sharing a home. Our home.”

“It’s really happening.” Mark chimed in, his time full of wonder. He rubbed at the younger’s back, petting him lightly and the presence of the other in his bed, their bed, triggered a spark of excitement for what was to come. “Let’s discuss the details tomorrow, sleep in and I’ll make you breakfast.” Softly spoken, he looked down towards the younger man. He could see the brightness, the youthful features, awaken in his boyfriend, matching his excitement and it was his favourite sight to see in the whole wide world, whether it was for the idea of living together or the mention of breakfast.

“Hmm.” Jackson approved the idea. “But it’s going to be so weird, not saying ‘my’ apartment anymore but ‘ours’. Even though only a few people are going to know. It’s still our apartment.” He pondered the thought, finding the adjustment to not be so difficult now that he had said it aloud.

“Our home.” Mark repeated. He leaned down to kiss his lover. The words sounded so right.

A moment passed. Jackson’s eyes lit up. “You are my home.” He giggled to the tune of the song Mark once wrote.

Groaning at the reference, Mark reached out for the pillow to his side and whacked it towards the younger man who in turn, erupted in laughter, near cackling as he rolled away. It was usually Mark who made cheesy jokes and such but being around him so much had influenced Jackson. The Hong Kong native found it amusing more than ever and was sure his boyfriend would appreciate it more too, if he was not so tired.

Mark’s breathing evened out, eyes closed and shifting lightly. 

“You’re my one and only home.” Jackson whispered as he cuddled back into Mark.


	3. Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson reminisces on a night he can't sleep about the man he is grateful to have in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!
> 
> I know I said this would have regular updates and it's been over a month since the last month but I truly do not know where the time went. So many things happened, I had writer's block, I binged watched a few shows and then I got slammed with work so writing fanfics was the last thing on my mind. I truly apologise for that and provide you the next update. I hope you enjoy it and subscribe for the rest of the updates, it's a long one, this one.

Nights for Jackson, unless he was working, usually meant gaining much needed restful sleep, uninterrupted hours of cuddling against his boyfriend in their bed or with his stuffed pillow whenever the couple were apart. His breathing even and light snores until the early hours of morning or however long his mind and body would allow him to rest. Unlike the regular pattern, this night was different.

Finally back home after being away for over a month, an unfortunate inconvenience of his booked and busy schedule meant he could not pop by for even a weekend, the last thing on Jackson’s mind was sleep. An unfound situation considering the fact that his itinerary had been full since the early hours of the morning, followed by a flight to Seoul and a long taxi ride home. Yet, there was still some spunk left in him and he had nothing to do. Alas, his usual nightly companion, Mark, had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; Jackson wide awake and lying still in his boyfriend’s arms. His eyes didn’t droop or flutter, his mouth didn’t stretch out in a yawn and though admittedly a little tired, he was too content in that moment to succumb to sleep.

The reason for his happiness lay beside him. The sweetest, kindest, most lovable boyfriend to ever exist. He’d stand by that point for eternity and if the world knew how amazing Mark Tuan was then everyone else would agree too. A part of him was thankful for the privacy around their relationship, the secrecy of how romantic the other man could be remaining between them.

Laying flat on the bed, Mark had an arm extended out for Jackson to rest on, heads against the pillow and Jackson hovering on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Like a usual occurrence of their nights together, Mark had an arm wrapped around Jackson, this time his waist, securing the younger man tightly with him. It was like an iron grip, hard to remove, though Jackson did not know the truth to the comparison, having never attempted to leave his boyfriend’s arms willingly. The Hong Kong native brought a hand up to touch Mark’s face, a gentle stroke of soft skin before he nuzzled closer into the older man’s embrace.

Jackson let his thoughts drift to everything he loved about Mark. An infinite, endless list no one in the world could ever have time for, he realised, the man of his life being the most extraordinary person he had ever met. Mark’s drive and determination, his constant support to all those around him, his multiple talents and thrill seeking tendencies, to name some. The thing that stood out to Jackson, though, was Mark’s ability to be so caring and loving. Jackson’s boyfriend was the greatest man in the world. He knew that Mark’s love and consideration spread to everybody, whether they were close or not didn’t matter, but there was a special type of care reserved for the younger of the two.

i.

Way before they’d begun their relationship, back to when they had first met as foreign trainees under a big company, Jackson grew fond of their quickening closeness. By some incredible luck, Jackson met Mark on his first day at the company, late at night and was invited to a walk in the rain.

What was it he’d once described their first meeting as? Oh, right, the night they fell for each other. He did not know the depth of truth to the statement until almost a decade later.

“你好 (Nǐ hǎo/ hello)! You’re Mark, right? Bambam said you speak Mandarin and English. I’m Jackson Wang, from Hong Kong but I speak Cantonese, Mandarin and English. I went to American International School.” The Hong Kong native had rambled when pushed in Mark’s direction. He’d already introduced himself to the large group of trainees, the man he was currently speaking to included, but having a one on one conversation seemed to be more nerve wracking than he thought.

Mark smiled, listening on as the younger spoke, speaking only when he was finished. He introduced himself, mentioning that while he was of Taiwanese descent, his Mandarin was very limited. “I was just about to go to the convenience store, want to come with me?”

Nodding, Jackson followed along. It was raining outside, pitter patter and only slightly but Mark had this big, black umbrella that they shared, huddled so close their shoulders pressed together and their hands were practically touching as they walked in sync.

“Do you want something?” Mark asked as they entered the store, dropping the umbrella in the stand.

“Ice cream!” Jackson almost yelled, excited for the sweet dessert. Cursing his lack of manners, he followed with a sheepish, “주세요 (juseyo/ please).” It was one of the few Korean words he’d memorised in the last few days, and one that actually stuck.

Letting out a light chuckle, Mark headed towards the freezer, “What flavour?”

“Mint choco!” Apparently, it was the best thing Jackson could choose since Mark brought out not one, but two.

That day, a precious and irreplaceable bond they had yet to realise formed through a shared umbrella and Mark paying for their ice cream, saving Jackson from conversing with the cashier in his broken and hesitant Korean.

Thus began a fast friendship, two foreigners not well versed in Korean among a crowd of people who made them feel they did not belong. Other foreigners, they could communicate in English with and that, Jackson found relieving, extremely helpful. Combined with Mark’s limited Korean vocabulary and Jackson’s eagerness to learn, they were able to hang out with other trainees, growing fond of the younger ones and taking them out to play. Having the likes of Bambam and Yugyeom around them was incredibly amusing. Even so, the number of those who spoke Jackson’s mother tongue was far fewer. That, he found, had not been easy to deal with, especially since many within that group ended up leaving the company.

But he had Mark. Mark, who spoke Mandarin at a conversational level, unable to read or write the language but able to converse with Jackson whenever the younger of the two wanted. Despite his social mixing tendencies, the Hong Kong native found himself relying on the slightly older man, enjoying the company more than with others.

“Hey hyung, should we stick to speaking in one language? Korean? Because, you know, the other trainees keep looking at us funny.” Jackson mentioned one night over a shared bowl of ramen, sans spice.

It was true; a number of trainees had approached them on separate occasions and demanded to know why they were being bad mouthed by the two foreigners in languages they did not understand. That was not what either of them were doing but Jackson started to feel guilty at his unintentional exclusion of others. Though it comforted him to talk to Mark in primarily English or Mandarin, the last thing he wanted was to create tensions with the people he had to see everyday.

“Nah.” Replied Mark, speaking through a mouthful of food. He swallowed a gulp and continued, “We could just do a mix of all three, Korean, English, Mandarin. Enhance our skills.”

Pausing his task of cooling off the noodles on his chopsticks, Jackson looked up and hummed in approval. “Oh! So you can improve your Mandarin, I can improve my English and we can both learn Korean!” He figured it was logical and he could use the same excuse with everybody, not wanting to be accused of gossiping any longer.

At least, if he said that, he would not receive any more glares from Jaebeom or Yoo Youngjae or Hoetaek whenever he pulled Mark aside and made a little quip in Mandarin. 

It felt like a home away from home, speaking Mandarin with Mark on days he was feeling so low and homesick, missing his mother just a bit more than usual. And every time Jackson found himself down in the dumps, Mark would plop himself into the younger’s space and lay a comforting hand on his back or arm, murmuring “Let’s get food” in Mandarin before dragging him away from whatever he was doing, or not doing, at that moment.

After a walk not far from the dorms, they’d usually find themselves in a Chinese restaurant, the owner having grown fond of her regular teenage customers who sat at the back and asked for extra cheese, when needed, and no spice with whatever they ordered. They’d sit shoulder to shoulder, Mark occasionally bringing up a hand to rub at the younger’s back, talking and eating the Hong Kong native’s troubles away. He refused to let either of them leave until he could see Jackson’s bright smile, the one that stretched to his eyes, and laugh once more.

When Jackson suggested the two of them go to Taiwan together before going to Hong Kong to see his family, he was damn near tearing the hair off his scalp. He’d been sitting on the question for weeks, discouraged at the last minute in fear of Mark declining the offer. Some part of him felt Mark would say yes, the man having visited his country of ancestry a few times and once mentioning that he missed it but to bring up the idea of Mark visiting Jackson’s childhood home brought a newfound wave of lacking confidence.

Finally, when he managed to blurt out the question over a couponed lunch, he felt relief wash over him, hearing Mark say yes.

Jackson made the suggestion, but Mark was the one to book the tickets and the hotel. Mark was the one to help Jackson pack, help Jackson find suitable gifts for his parents and brother. Mark was the one to hold Jackson’s hand when they got their ears pierced, the one who let the Hong Kong native grip tightly onto him. En route to Hong Kong, Mark was the one to rub Jackson’s shoulders, chase his fears away and reassure the younger man that his parents would support him no matter what, a ridiculous thought that stemmed from Jackson’s fear of disappointing his parents and becoming unsuccessful in his pursuit of the idol life. At night, every night since they began their trip, Mark let Jackson warp him like an octopus, limbs entangled and head against chest into peaceful sleep.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Jackson murmured into Mark’s ear on their last night in Hong Kong together, half on top of the slightly older man. He received a hum in return, a rub off his back for seconds, minutes, he didn’t know how long, he’d fallen asleep soon after.

Years, closer to a decade, later, Mark had not changed in that sense. His caring nature never faltered, not to anyone, and if anything, came with extra attention to one particular Jackson Wang.

ii.

After the seven of them had their debut, Mark and Jackson delved into the dangerous territory of providing fanservice. It was a requirement of rookies at the time to play up the friendship between the members and at some point, Jackson began neglecting Mark and their time together to hang out with the other members. Countless times he rejected an invitation to go out or watch a movie; he had not realised until Mark stopped asking. Even so, Mark never stopped supporting Jackson.

On stage, Mark always had a water bottle or towel in hand for Jackson, a silent conversation relaying all that needed to be said. ‘Take care of yourself’. ‘Don’t fall sick’. ‘You can always count on me’.

They were still close, best friends since trainee days and a bond that could not be broken so easily but at some point, they lost their places as the first person the other would talk to upon hearing any news, good or bad. Jackson tried what he could to make up for the lack of his presence and he had not realised what they’d lost until it was him feeling the misery.

It took time and talking, effort and evolving, interruption and intervention before they could be MarkandJackson again instead of Mark and Jackson. The Hong Kong native hadn’t realised how far they’d strayed from the former category. From then on, he noticed people tended to focus on Mark and Yugyeom or Mark and Bambam or Mark and Jinyoung more. A small, but slowly rising, sense of jealousy built up inside him; he knew the seven of them were equal to one another but he had always felt a special bond between them, one he usually claimed had stemmed from their Chinese blood. A brotherhood, he claimed time and time again. Except, they were not really like brothers, he had his own and he knew of the vast differences between the two relationships. He’d seen the way Mark interacted with his own brother and certainly knew whatever they had was not that of a brother to a brother.

Down the line, he had not known the exact moment he’d fallen for his friend, nor the moment he realised it but the distance between them had forced his feelings away in search for busied schedules and other friends. Jackson tried to save himself from what he thought to be eventual heartbreak. Time passed and he soon slumped, slouched, knowing he was risking one of the most important friendships he’d ever come across in his life, a friendship he still held dear to his heart.

What was it he’d once said? Markson forever. Markson or never.

Those words were spoken aloud, uttered out of his mouth, broadcasted internationally for thousands, maybe millions, of viewers and rewatched again, available on the internet with a click of a few buttons. Out there in the world, for anyone’s eyes and ears to stumble upon.

Finally able to make substantial effort and ease their friendship into the direction it was once before, Jackson occupied most of his free time with Mark’s presence. Sometimes, he’d unconsciously seek out the older man, sitting closer to him on the practice room couch or ending up in the same van. Other times, he knew to drop by the American’s apartment, ask the man to accompany him to one of the many restaurants they used to visit when they were trainees or use the guise for needing advice as an excuse to talk.

Usually, Jackson found himself going over to the older rapper’s apartment, a location not five minutes from his own place of residence, whether it were after schedules or on days off. His presence had been duly noted, the familiarity and excitement radiating off of Milo, Mark’s little pet pup, whenever Jackson came over. The puppy would lick at the Hong Kong native’s face furiously, jumping onto his lap when the man was seated on the couch and claiming his place even with his owner not an inch away.

“Ya! Milo! Are you forgetting your dad already?” Feigning anger and hurt, though the exaggeration was far too comical to not laugh, Mark tried to chase after the pup, trying to urge the pet to him, “How could you do this, my son?”

It amused Jackson, the way his hyung reacted, reducing the younger man to a fit of giggles. Once he finally came back to himself, calm and stable with his words, Jackson turned to the small animal, “It’s okay Milo, you’ve got a new parent now, haven’t you?” His words had no comfort to Mark, playing along in the situation and placing himself as a recurring being in the pup’s life, but Jackson was entertained, beginning to see Milo as a regular fixture in his own.

“Wow,” sighed Mark, “First I lose full custody of my precious daughter, Coco, and now my Milo?” The American slumped against the couch, a frown etched on his face. “What is my life?” He questioned.

“Ugh,” Jackson rolled his eyes at the scene before him, “stop being so dramatic.” Placing the pup in the small gap between his and Mark’s thigh, he shifted to face the older man. “It’s not like I could ever replace you in Milo’s eyes, you’re his parent, I’m just someone he sees every once in a while. And I’m not good at the whole responsibility thing, I can barely take care of myself, let alone a pet.”

“Jackson Wang Jiaer.” The full name uttered out of Mark’s mouth, each syllable strong, booming and equally terrifying as the sound reached the younger man’s ears. Blinking back in shock, Jackson watched as the features of Mark’s face softened, the American continuing on before Jackson could ask what had brought on the new tone. “You are responsible. You are a hardworking and responsible person, just because you do not have the time to take care of a pet yourself does not make you irresponsible and you did not become the CEO of Team Wang by being irresponsible.”

Mark continued a spiel of reassuring words, counting the cases of responsibility he could remember Jackson undergoing on his fingers. His strong gaze met the eyes of the Hong Kong native, pleading the man to realise his own worth. “There’s a difference between being humble and putting yourself down. Besides, you take care of yourself just fine, much better than you used to. That’s growth.”

The American was always like that; constantly changing every negative thought Jackson spoke out loud about himself into a way of proving the younger man wrong and in turn, building the Hong Kong native’s confidence in himself. Jackson could safely say Mark had a large part in maintaining Jackson’s self confidence, especially after those long hours scrolling through social media. More often than not, Jackson found himself seeking out the older man’s company, the younger always welcome, and thus how he found himself visiting Mark’s home on a regular basis.

Human psychology states that when people hang out together for prolonged periods on multiple occasions, they tend to pick up on each other’s interests. Funnily enough, Jackson found himself entranced by the game setup Mark had going, a whole room dedicated to gaming, minimalistically professional and entirely impressive. Over the years, and well before Jackson even met Mark, he dabbled in video games, computer games, whatever his friends were into but none had peaked his interest long enough for him to actually commit his time to learning about the games. Being around Mark, Jackson’s curiosity grew, finally reaching that point and when the offer to teach the Hong Kong native how to play certain games came through, who was he to refuse?

Learning the controls on the computer as opposed to a controller was one thing, familiarising himself with the basics of a game was another. The two skills had varied in length of mastering, frustrations recurring in the form of pouty lips and whining at his hyung about why it could not be simpler. Somehow, Jackson managed to actually play, a surprise to even him, he’d revealed to their other members when they had asked about his progress. Sat side by side, Mark and Jackson were hauled up in the older man’s gaming room, Milo bouncing around with his toys, and the men focused entirely on the monitors before them.

True to the words of the many of the gamer friends Jackson knew, Mark did indeed ‘hard carry’ their team, constantly looking after Jackson’s character in the game and sniping at anyone who even dared to be in the Hong Kong native’s sight. The brilliance unfolded before him, the quick movements on the monitor so fast he could, at times, barely register what was going on.

“Mark! Hyung! What do I do? What is this?” Jackson rambled on through the panic of trying to keep his character alive, Mark sitting calmly by his side and gently guiding the younger man through the path to him.

The celebratory scream that Jackson let out when they first won, after every win since then, had never faltered. Every scream as equal as the last, the younger man leapt out of his seat and jumped excitedly around Mark until he engulfed himself around the man.

Entering a romantic relationship status was like a permanent breath of fresh air, a newfound openness to his feelings and calming sense of being free, having someone to always comfort him when he needed it and an affection he too could return. A bonus of dating a fellow teammate being the ease of regular meetings and secret dates in each other’s apartments. Dating Mark was comforting and being with the man felt like a true home away from home; he never found himself missing his childhood days back in Hong Kong when he was around the American rapper, a familiarity in the mix of languages they spoke and cultures they shared.

iii.

As far as he could recall, the last time Jackson felt under the weather was during their recent awards show attendance and Mark had not left his side once. A special after party for all the artists in the industry was in call, the seven members present as ever, where those who won celebrated and those who didn’t let loose. While the group was always up for private parties with friends, they were thankful to have one yet another prestigious award, the mood between them lighter and brighter.

On typical nights like those, Jackson would mingle with his friends, try and get to know more people, get on the dancefloor, maybe even hop on stage for a bit. All things his pounding, impossible to recover from, headache was preventing him from doing, especially given the loud noises that came with the party. He tried to keep it to himself, he really did, hiding his winces and fronting a smile but Mark knew Jackson better than Jackson knew himself.

Jackson felt it earlier, during the award show, and tried what he could to relieve his pain. He rubbed at his temple when the cameras were in the opposite direction and he thought no one was looking. He’d taken some medicine, not enough, just before their performance but it wore off too soon. Maintaining his composure throughout their performance had been difficult, the sweat beading down his face not only a result from their hard hitting choreography.

Beside him, his boyfriend reassured Jackson, having noticed the details the younger tried to hide, by holding his hand and squeezing his thigh that he could pull through.

If Jackson gave in, he would have been sent backstage for more medicine and a nap before being sent home in a taxi or with one of their managers but the thought put him off. He wanted to be with the group and he did not want the fans watching to wonder where he could have gone off to so he took a deep breath and sat through the show.

In the corner of the hall, Jackson tried to muffle the noises by burying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Arms wrapped around Jackson’s middle, Mark whispered in the younger’s ear, “Do you want to go home?” Jackson shook his head, flinching slightly and regretting the movement.

Considering the group had arrived together and would leave together in two vans, Jackson thought leaving would be a selfish idea, and he did not want to take away any of the fun.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Mark questioned, quietly and only for the younger man’s ears. Jackson did not want that. He buried his head into Mark’s chest, having folded himself into the American’s embrace. “Come on, let’s find somewhere quieter, okay?” Mark rubbed the other’s back, leading Jackson out the hall and along the path until he saw a smaller room with only a few people inside.

Thankfully, he recognised the idols as a group of mutual friends. “Do you mind if we stay here? We’ll keep quiet.” Mark asked, the group nodding and not minding since they could resume their hushed conversations. They’d taken one look at Jackson and knew something was wrong; none questioned it knowing Mark was there as always.

Passing through, Mark grabbed a bottle of water as he guided Jackson to a free couch. He sat the younger man down and handed him the bottle. As Jackson took a few sips, Mark shrugged off his coat and placed it over his boyfriend, sitting down beside him. In an instant, Jackson slumped against him, Mark securing an arm around the younger rapper.

“Does anyone have Tylenol?” Mark spoke to the room, low but loud enough for everyone to hear. Jae, their labelmate and reliable friend, provided the medication, mentioning their friends were happy to provide whatever and would leave the room if asked.

As Mark passed the medicine to Jackson, he assured Jae it was fine, briefly glancing at Jackson and receiving a nod of agreement.

Left on their own half of the room, Mark murmured, “Gaga, do you want to take a nap?”

Jackson hummed in approval, the sound of a little sleep maybe being just what he’d need. His boyfriend reached out for the cushion beside him and placed it on his lap, indicating the perfect place for the Hong Kong native to rest. Slowly, Jackson shifted his position; Mark’s coat covered the upper half of his body and Jackson came face to face with his boyfriend’s stomach. Before closing his eyes and nuzzling into it, he looked up and with a smile, muttered a small thanks.

Smiling back, Mark had one hand running gently through Jackson’s hair and another unlocking his phone to text the other members their location. He mentioned that Jackson was going for a nap and to call or find them later, not wanting to disturb them against his better judgement of bundling Jackson up into a taxi and putting the younger to sleep in their bed.

A moment before Jackson felt himself doze off, he pressed an appreciative kiss to his boyfriend’s stomach.

An hour or so later, he woke well and rested. Though the pounding headache lingered, it had largely disappeared and Jackson was well enough to smile and laugh with ease as he sat up against Mark. He thanked his boyfriend once more with a hug and even conversed with some of the others in the room.

Not long after, their other members came along, apologising for not checking their phones sooner. In true leaderly fashion, Jaebeom scolded them for not telling the others that Jackson was unwell, having heard of it from another idol friend when passing by.

All Jackson said was, “It’s fine. I had Mark, I always have Mark.”

iv.

Earlier that day, Mark couldn't pick Jackson up from the airport, reasons obvious but still bothersome. Sometimes, Jackson wished they could disregard the media, the public and the consequences, the fear of being themselves. He wanted to not have a care in the world when it came to Mark, he wanted to always be by his side.

With a disheartened sigh, Jackson stood in front of their apartment. At least he was home now, able to spend time with Mark in the privacy of their home, some part of him wishing they could have lived another life together as non idols.

Even so, his mood changed as he felt his heart give out from Mark’s constant sweetness from the moment Jackson unlocked the door. Mark was by his side in an instant, taking hold of all the luggage and setting it aside before enveloping the Hong Kong native in a tight hug. Jackson’s eyes shut tight as he let himself be embraced and sink into the slightly older man’s hold. In his time away, he’d missed being in his boyfriend’s arms most. Not yet wanting to part, Jackson pulled Mark back into the hug before the other man could attempt to separate.

“I missed you.” Jackson mumbled into his boyfriend’s neck, arms joint around his shoulder and letting out a sigh of relief.

Returning the sentiment, Mark rubbed the younger man’s back and managed to pull away a little. He pressed their lips together, a simple peck that led to more. Soon enough, their lips moved in sync, kissing their feelings into one another, hands roaming every part of each other’s bodies. Jackson moaned into Mark’s mouth as tongue slipped into his.

Breathing heavily and panting, the need for air being an enemy of their reunion, the couple pulled apart and rested their foreheads against one another.

“Do you want to wash up?” Asked Mark, the answer was obvious but as soon as it was asked, it brought their embrace to an end. Jackson hummed as a response, headlining for the bathroom and Mark going in the opposite direction. 

Fifteen minutes later, when Jackson was done, his hair damp from the shower, towel hung around his neck and dressed in a new set of clothes, pyjamas, conveniently left for him in the bathroom, he heard a shout of his name and a request to appear in the kitchen.

He trudged along the path, coming to a halt when he’d seen the state of their kitchen. Nothing like normal, the room was cleaner than he had ever seen before but what blew him away was the table. Gobsmacked, he saw the table covered in a fancy tablecloth and plates of food, candles and flowers. And there, lighting the candles was his boyfriend.

“What’s all this?” The Hong Kong native asked as he watched Mark straighten up and walk towards him.

Mark took the younger man’s arm looped around his, “Dinner. I cooked. Would you like to join?”

With a short huff and a quick eye roll, all jokingly, at Mark’s few worded response, Jackson accepted the invitation. His light frustrations could be dealt with another time, for now he’d enjoy the treat his boyfriend had prepared, taking Mark’s arm and being guided to the table. A chair was drawn out for him and tucked in once he was seated. He smiled at the chivalry, a familiarity he was so used to but refused to let go of Mark’s arm when the older man tried to get to his own seat.

Letting out a small chuckle, Mark gently lifted Jackson’s hands off his arm, taking the younger’s hand in his as he sat across his boyfriend. With his free hand, he lifted the cloche cover and, “Ta-da!”, revealed one of Jackson’s favourite dishes. “As the french say, bon appétit!”

“You dork.” Jackson laughed as he leaned in for a peck across the table. His smile stretched wide, eyes crinkling in laughter. The meal before him looked delicious, mouth watering, the more he stared at it. Looking back into Mark’s eyes, he pouted, “Feed me?”

Shaking his head at the adorable sight in front of him, Mark parted their hands, his busy with loading Jackson’s plate, pouring wine into the younger’s glass. “I wanted to treat you to a nice meal back, but since your flight was so late, I figured one at home could be just as delicious. And with your diet ending a few days ago, I knew you’d love a dish with both chicken and cheese.” He paused, eyeing his lover, “What do you think?”

Void of emotion and staring straight at Mark, Jackson replied, “I think you’re wrong.” Almost immediately, he cracked up in laughter, overcome with a cheesy and playful smile, “If anything, this meal is better because you made it and I love you.” He winked, “And I love anything you make.”

“I love you too, Gaga. Now, eat up.” Mark filled his own plate, leaving the younger man to tend to his appetite. Jackson let out a sigh.

“Babe,” He called, elongating the vowels, his tone sickeningly sweet in the way he would usually make it when he wanted something. “I’m hungry but I’m so tired.” He emphasised the last word, pouting once more, “Can’t you sit beside me and feed me?”

Squinting in suspicion, as though it could in some way dragged the truth out of the Hong Kong native, Mark did not know if Jackson was truly as tired as he said he was or whether it was a ruse, a ploy, to get Mark to baby him. All things considered, Mark did not mind, swapping his seat and plate to the one beside Jackson and the younger man immediately coming to rest against his shoulder.

Being the more energised out of the two in that moment, Mark took turns to feed Jackson and himself as the younger man cuddled into his side, practically unto his lap. Occasionally, Jackson would take a sip of his wine and when he wanted more food, he’d take a taste from Mark’s lips.

Every so often, in between kisses that were too far apart, they would forget the meal in front of them, Jackson eventually climbing into Mark’s lap and leading into a heated make out session. Pulling apart, a regrettable thing, was deemed necessary in the eyes of the older rapper; he wanted them to at least finish their plates. “Gaga, eat, we have plenty of time to catch up later.” He reminded the Hong Kong native that there was no rush, they had each other in the private space of their shared apartment cleared of any scheduled work for days ahead.

Once the plates and glasses were empty, Mark sent Jackson to relax elsewhere while he cleaned and washed the dishes. That did not sit right with the younger rapper, the thought of Mark having done all the work only to do more. “Babe, I’ll wash, you dry. We get it done faster and I won’t be lonely without you.” All it took to convince the American was a little pleading and a sprinkle of sweetness.

Washing and drying took an unexpected twist, however, when Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist and would not let go, not that Jackson minded. Mark covered the younger man in a back hug, taking in the younger’s scent as he leaned his head on the crook of the other man’s neck. Somehow, the sweet moment turned into a playful fight with suds, loud laughter filling the apartment as the couple went on to create a bigger mess. A mess that needed a different kind of cleansing.

Taking turns with long, separate showers, while the other cleaned, Mark and Jackson finally managed to get out of the kitchen and get to the activities they were so eager to continue earlier on.

Pulled back into the present moment, where he lay awake beside his lover, Jackson found himself growing tired from the flash of memories and brain racking adventures dating back a decade or so. His eyes fluttered, the signs of sleep creeping up on him little by little, so slowly he had not realised until he blinked rapidly in an attempt to regain some of his consciousness. Finally letting his eyes shut, his breathing evened out, Jackson nuzzled his head on Mark’s chest and then, with a smile on his face, he slept.


	4. Yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark signs with Team Wang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again. Am I using this chapter to show my frustrations at JYPE AND JYP? Yes, yes I am. I also spent some time editing this chapter heavily and ended up with twice the word count I'd expected because I had to do some half assed research. Sorry if you are a business or company person, I attempted the research so please ignore any inaccuracies you may hate and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I have been listening to 'One In A Million' every day even though it's only like 23 seconds but I can't wait for the song's actual release. And Jackson's back in Korea today!! Exciting news, also subscribe to Mark's YT and vote for GOT7 on everything good you can find because the boys deserve it.

As a rising artist and a soloist in China, Mark Yien Tuan was in high demand. That was a fact. Not only had the man been in high demand by multiple companies for endorsements, shows and modelling shoots, but also had countries fighting over him. Thailand called his name in joint ventures with Bambam, Japan cried out for Mark as the leader of GOT7 Japan, Korea demanded their star model back and even the United States clawed their way in to claim the man full of multiple talents. A fierce competition was set for procuring the eldest member of GOT7’s talents.

Now, another known fact was that while endorsements and events called for Mark’s attendance, his agency was not one that could handle such requests to a high degree. With that knowledge, and attempting to improve themselves, the entertainment company decided to outsource their artist and have his solo activities in the Chinese market handled by another agency, preferably one based in China. While they would predominantly maintain the artist’s career, they were willing to hire a subcontractor to manage Mark. The word was spread and offers were coming flying in. Upon hearing of the news, Team Wang CEO Jackson Wang jumped at the opportunity.

“What? Oh my gosh, Team Wang is definitely interested.” Jackson’s eyes lit up, his body reacting with a jump and straightened posture, the moment the older rapper mentioned the proposed change to him.

The conversation had some at the end of a long day, the two men seated, though their acts could be easier defined as cuddling against one another, on their couch, trading tales of their separate schedules when Mark mentioned the news. To him, it had not been such a big deal, the thought of having better management something he’d be grateful for but not something to get excited about until he could actually see it in action, but Jackson? The Hong Kong native immediately drew to the conclusion of enlisting his comember in his company. “Imagine if you were signed to Team Wang, Mark! I’d be your boss!” Jackson squealed at the realisation, clapping his hands in excitement at first but soon resorting to cackling and teasing Mark that he’d have to call his boyfriend ‘sir’ if that were the case.

Minutes later, Jackson continued rambling on and on about a life where he was the American’s boss, cracking a few jokes here and there. He’d even flexed his muscles in some weird form of power play that Mark did not understand, considering he could easily sweep Jackson off his feet and not let him down, a quick method to quieten the younger man.

Instead, Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head, letting his boyfriend entertain the thoughts as he pulled the younger man closer into his arms and fumbled around for the television remote. Looking back, Jackson should have realised Mark was not taking his offer seriously, a fault of his own, he had to admit, since the commentary had not helped his case in any way. Mark probably disregarded the whole conversation as nothing important or relevant, just idle chat. Oh how wrong he was. Little did he know, Jackson had called up his legal team the very next day and set about business.

While those close to the parties involved would argue a conflict of interest and mixing business with pleasure, a crude joke likely inserted here, the larger picture regarded a greater business opportunity that one would have to be insane to pass up. Mark Tuan, the man who had modeled for thirty seven plus magazines, featured on eighteen covers, sold out endorsements, sold out clothing lines, achieved gold certification within hours of his first solo song release, an endless list of successes stemming from the moment he debuted with GOT7. All the top agencies in China knew what gold dangled right in front of them, another success story in the making. Imagine, Mark dominating the music, fashion, gaming, acting industries and with how well known he was, all it would take would be a simple nudge, a few television appearances and proper promotion. Whoever managed to grab at it would be the luckiest agency to ever exist. The smartest, brightest play would be to sign Mark.

It was pure business logic.

Jackson Wang knew it too, he had to, considering his position. There was also no use in denying how powerful Team Wang had become, given the schedule and fame their CEO had attained since the company had been established. Logically speaking, it would be ridiculous to walk away from signing Mark to the team, given the high demand and all, especially since Mark’s Chinese fans contributed so heavily to album sales of the group. When Jackson mentioned the idea to his company advisors, all agreed upon it, after the small hiccup of having to reiterate the separation between business and pleasure, work and their relationship. Jackson swore up and down, left and right, that their relationship did not impact his decision entirely, that he had seen an opportunity in expanding his company and wanted to take it.

A proposal was drawn up within a matter of days. Something that would usually take months to prepare had been drafted within twenty four hours, extra time needed only for the sake of formality and ensuring the correct legal procedures were implemented. It would have been impossible if not for the fact that Jackson had considered the idea before and obtained first hand knowledge of the requirements and preferences of the Korean company. His own relationship with the company and his negotiations to form his own had gotten him to a point where he was confident to be able to present the idea to his Korean bosses. Personally delivering the proposition to JYP Entertainment, Jackson felt giddy at the thought of his boyfriend joining his company, getting ahead of himself when it had yet to be considered, let alone accepted.

He had to settle his thoughts, slow his roll.

There were steps to be taken. JYP Entertainment would not simply accept the proposal just because it was Jackson who presented it, no matter how much he wished it to be true. The documents he’d sent in would be read over and his company would be invited in to present a more detailed version to the Korean entertainment company and their CEO, should they choose to contact him. If he succeeded, an artist tailored, a Mark Tuan specific, presentation would be delivered in front of said man and his managers. The key difference between the two presentations being that one would focus on meeting business targets and another on the artist’s wishes, though he knew Mark would appreciate a mix of both. Past those two stages, there would be discussions that would hopefully lead to negotiations and with high hopes, a settled contract.

Backed by his business and legal team, Jackson was confident, in his most professional demeanour, to sit in front of the JYP Entertainment CEO. The last time he had felt the same nerves creep up on him in coincidentally the same exact room had been years ago, when he proposed the set up of Team Wang. Each rising wave of nervousness was squashed down, his stubborn mind forcing all wavering thoughts aside.

Washing away any hint of hesitance with a clear of his throat, a stack of documents and laptop in front of him, he straightened the crease of his blazer. “Hello, we are Team Wang and we would like to manage Mark Tuan.” He began, standing to the side of the presentation board and giving a ninety degree bow. Jackson was the predominant speaker of the group, something that would be expected but the clear astonishment across the JYP Ent. employees after hearing how fluent the other members of his team were in Korean and English had boosted his confidence. It was going well.

Days later, the meeting a passing thought several times a day and nervousness built from the “We’ll call you” JYP nim had ended on, Jackson heard back from them. He wanted nothing more than his company boss getting to the point, but he had to go through the small talk before anything else, something that grew even more frustrating by the second.

As soon as the words “We’d like to call you back in for the next round” were uttered, Jackson fell in a state of shock. His phone slipped out of his hold, his reflexes shook awake to catch it before the phone could hit the ground. He’d managed to, at least, accept the invitation and thank the caller.

Team Wang had passed. And they were moving on to the next round, the mission of persuading Mark Tuan.

An unmatched level of anxiousness built up inside him. It was one thing to present in front of the company executives but it was entirely another to do so in front of the client, his own boyfriend. The fear of presenting the deal in front of Mark creating a new fear he never thought he’d have. There was so much that could happen with a simple word of ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Even a ‘maybe’ could do something, he did not know what.

He was hesitant to even let Mark know that Team Wang had moved on to the next stage, information he was slightly glad he had not had to relay since Mark texted him before Jackson could.

While deep down he was confident his business proposal was of high standard, appealing not only to the Korean company’s principles but also Mark’s wishes, whether they were explicitly stated or not, a perk of being the artist’s boyfriend, a part of him feared unexpected consequences of simply standing in front of Mark and explaining the deal.

The fear of Mark rejecting Team Wang, rejecting him, and a strain in their relationship down the line. In the back of his mind, a nagging thought crept through all hope. Would they break up? No, no way, not possible. It was ridiculous to even let his brain conjure such thoughts, he scolded himself internally. Nothing of the sort would happen to their relationship, he had the trust and confidence of the both of them being together for the long run and he knew Mark did too. There was no room for such negative and preposterous thoughts.

Just to be sure, Jackson asked Mark when they were home together, a rare occurrence in the past week considering their lack of shared schedules. “Are you serious?” Mark had answered, brows furrowed and looking at Jackson as though the Hong Kong native had told him he’d spotted aliens in front of their apartment.

Jackson found the answer he was looking for that night, as he was pressed into the mattress and kissed all the way to sleep, constant reassurances and compliments flying his way until the very moment he’d fallen into a deep slumber, a hand gently running through his hair even after his eyes shut tight.

Under the table, Jackson’s leg shook uncontrollably as he waited for the company representatives to enter the meeting room, along with Mark, and he bit his lip so hard he could feel the blood rushing. There was no time to back out though, they would be here in minutes.

Beforehand, the couple had agreed on preventing any measure of preferential treatment based on their relationship, a secret that was not known to many but enough people in the Korean company were aware. At no point in time since Jackson had considered making a proposal to Mark entering the meeting room had they so much as discussed what would proceed, a topic they agreed to stay far away from until the possible event of discussion where it actually came true. Professional, they were being professional. So Jackson did not know exactly what ran through his boyfriend’s mind and vice versa, he could only hope he’d succeed.

Throughout the meeting, Mark was utmostly professional, always asking appropriate questions and nodding along, asking to see documents and conversing with the legal advisors by his side. Had Jackson not seen his lover’s face so often, he’d say it was almost unrecognisable with the way those once soft eyes scanned the room, intense gaze locked on each of the presenters equally. But at the end, after the presentees and presenters all shook hands, Mark reached Jackson last, squeezing the younger man’s hand tighter and caressing the skin with his thumb a little longer, just a little similar to the way he’d usually hold Jackson’s hand when the Hong Kong native was feeling unsure of himself.

Hours later, the meeting long since over, Mark and Jackson found themselves back in their shared home together. Jackson, having arrived earlier than Mark, hid in the bedroom and refused to come out. Not entirely a bright plan considering it was their shared bedroom, the place where they slept in the same bed together, and Mark would definitely be coming into the room soon.

“Hey, you did good today.” Mark commented as he set his things down, already washed up and prepped for bed. It was late at night and what he needed more than anything was decent sleep, with his boyfriend in his arms.

After the long day he’d had, it would be to no one’s surprise that Jackson was covered up to his nose by the duvet, snuggled in and awaiting the company of his lover for some much needed sleep. Looking up timidly and inching the material away from his face in order to be heard, Jackson whispered, “Do you really think so?”

Climbing into bed and wrapping the covers over them both, Mark pecked Jackson’s lips. “I know you did.”

After a moment’s silence, Jackson asked, “Do you think you’ll sign with us?” He cosied himself into one of their usual sleeping positions, head laying against Mark’s shoulder and legs tangled together. With his fingers drawing patterns up his boyfriend’s chest, Jackson looked up at Mark with his best puppy dog expression, one he’d used many times before and knew would work.

To Jackson’s dismay, Mark quickly shut his eyes and moved the Hong Kong native’s crawling hand to a halt, taking it in his. “I cannot discuss.” He stated, knowing it was information he could not share for legal reasons.

“Is that a yes or a no? I really cannot tell.” Jackson shifted his head back slightly, taking in Mark’s expression and trying to pick up on any signs in his favour. Rarely ever did they keep secrets from each other and he thought he could get the information he so desperately wanted.

“I cannot discuss. The company will get back to you in five to seven business days.” The tone of Mark’s voice was stern, a clear indication of an end to the topic.

Jackson tried to press his luck once more, his latest attempt lacking confidence but with some hope. “But is it a yes or no?” Hearing no response, he attempted a different tactic, one he knew was guaranteed to work most of the time. “Can I seduce it out of you?” His fingers trailed Mark’s bare chest, slowly climbing higher and higher, words whispered out against his lover’s ear.

“You can try, but probably not.” Challenged Mark, taking hold of Jackson’s roaming hand in his own. Admittedly, the tactic of seduction was a nice touch but Mark would not give in so easily, he had self control. “Goodnight Gaga.” The American whispered, kissing the top of his lover’s head as he pulled Jackson into his chest and stroked the younger’s back.

Jackson sighed, though not before letting out a little ‘humph’ of defeat and balling up around his lover, giving a quick smooch to the mole on Mark’s chest before shutting his eyes, snuggling into Mark and murmuring, “‘Night babe.”

Six business days later, Jackson sat at his desk in the Team Wang office,, scrolling through his emails and checking his upcoming schedules when his laptop made a little ‘ding!’ sound. A new email came through, an address he had recognised to be significant.

“With careful consideration, we, the company JYP Entertainment, leaders of entertainment, would like to sign with you, Team Wang, regarding our artist’s, Mark Tuan, management of activities in China.” Popped out to Jackson. The sentence stood out in its lonesome paragraph and followed with the idea of setting up later dates to finalise a contract.

There had been a percentage of a chance, he knew, that their proposal could have been rejected but a greater part of him had this soaring sense of confidence that he could not let go and rightly so, it seemed, for he had every reason to feel that way. His company was expanding, Mark being his first artist other than himself. Jackson felt his insides tingle, registering the situation slowly and once his brain caught up, he could not contain the grin that bore his face. Thrashing around excitedly in his chair, his personal celebration extended to the point where he barely caught himself falling off.

First and foremost, Jackson wanted to hug Mark. Ideally, this hug would be extra special, Jackson probably squealing as he’d leap into Mark’s arms, but unfortunately, that could not be the case. It would not be for quite some time considering the couple were separated to two different countries. Jackson was in China for his own schedule and Mark was in Thailand with Bambam for another fanmeeting of the country’s two favourite GOT7 members. For the time being, he settled with sending an overly enthusiastic voicemail and selfie to his boyfriend.

As per the email, Mark would arrive in China for the contract signing in the Team Wang office accompanied by legal advisors and company representatives from Korea after further discussions between Team Wang and JYP Ent. to reach a finalised contract. This, of course, was a plan based entirely on the mutual conclusion of a beneficial contract both sides had a month to prepare for.

Until then, the legal representatives of both parties would exchange details and arrange further meetings to make sure a smooth transaction ran through. Details that would pertain to Mark as a musical soloist, to promote him through endorsements and television appearances. Discussions also revolved around the enhancement of Mark’s modelling career through various photoshoots and the opportunity of another clothing line while exclusively working under Team Wang for non GOT7 related activities.

The best idea yet was to introduce Mark’s music to the international market, starting with the release of the English version of Mark’s first single, ‘Outta My Head’. All the schedules discussed were Jackson getting ahead of himself though, even as far as wanting to release a dance practice video for the song. Point was, under Team Wang’s management, Mark would be able to actually do all those things since JYP Ent had agreed on signing over the management of all of Mark’s individual activities to Jackson’s company.

When the day finally came, Mark and Jackson had not seen each other for some time. In an unexpected twist of things, Jackson was unable to travel back to Korea and Mark had no valid reason, other than wanting to see the young CEO, to visit China until then. 

Nevertheless, the sight of one another was rather pleasant, eyes lighting up, grins stretched so far it seemed impossible to reach such lengths. In a flash, the warmth was gone. Business, not pleasure, they reminded themselves. Donning the strict business mindset instead, dressed in slacks and button up shirts, a suit jacket for Mark, the air filled with a newfound confinement, smiles and laughter disappearing with the entry of their respective legal teams.

Drawn up in three languages, Mandarin, Korean and English, the official contract stating the exclusive management rights of Mark’s solo activities, including a clause of introducing the American man into the US market, was signed over to Team Wang. Both idols signed each relevant sheet one after another, their signatures side by side on each page. Copies upon copies, the contract was distributed among the relevant teams. Once done, congratulatory handshakes relayed across the office and the champagne bottle popped open among the cheers.

“Mr Tuan, if you’d like to follow me this way.” Jackson pointed towards his office. “We can discuss any unofficial requests in my office.”

Celebrations were far from over, their respective companions sipping on the champagne and enjoying the snacks provided as they conversed with each other, looking forward to the next steps, but the couple headed for their own private party. Upon entry, Jackson signalled the American to keep quiet before ensuring the shutters were closed and the doors locked for full privacy, he did not want anyone’s eyes catching them with what he had planned.

Finally alone, Jackson let his shoulders relax, dropping the uptight persona he’d taken on for the meeting and forgoing the once professional stance he had in favour of practically leaping onto his boyfriend with full force. After an initial grunt at the impact, Mark instinctively guided his new boss’s legs around his waist, holding onto the younger man whose arms were tightened over his back and whose head was buried into his shoulder.

“I am your boss now.” Jackson grinned, leaning back in Mark’s arms to face him and his hands cupping the other man’s face.

“Yes, sir.” Replied Mark in that deliciously low voice of his, an eyebrow raised as though to challenge the Hong Kong native to what he could do about the new change to their work lives.

Jackson, his mind frazzled over the sheer attractiveness of his boyfriend, could not possibly think logically in that moment. His eyes bulged in their sockets in an immediate reaction to the simple words uttered out of Mark’s mouth. “Oh my gosh, that is so hot!” Without letting his lover retort with something that would probably lead to an exaggerated eye roll, Jackson crashed their lips together, his fingers carded in Mark’s hair as he pressed all his want into their kiss.

Responding eagerly, Mark lifted Jackson higher in his arms, his hands cupping the younger man’s ass. He bit the younger’s lip, pleading for entrance into his mouth and making the Hong Kong native submit to him through the battle of their tongues. Through each movement, Mark stepped around with an aim for the large, and conveniently near empty, desk.

Once they were forced to part, only for the reason of catching their breaths, a curse of oxygen, Mark could not help but blurt out the first thing that came to his mind, “How did your pants not split open?”

Looking down at his choice of clothing, Jackson settled down on his desk, surprised that Mark had carried him so far across the room through their little make out session. It was a valid question, considering all the leg movement he’d gone through in the last few minutes yet the still proper state of his clothing. With his hand on the material of his pants and guiding Mark’s hand on top of his, he pressed up against the man, “Pfft. You think I’ll wear slacks in my own office? These are practically pyjamas, feel it, babe, feel it.”

Having tested the fabric against his skin, Mark could confirm the statement to be true though his focus had yet again shifted after his actions. His fingers pressed against the fabric covered leg once more, hand edging higher and higher up Jackson’s thigh. Closing in on the younger man’s space, he brought his lips to the shell of Jackson’s ear, whispering, “Has the boss ever hooked up on his own desk?”

Jackson shivered, Mark’s hot breath against his ear sending a shiver down his spine. The American already knew the answer to the question but if the way Mark trailed his lips over the younger man’s jaw meant anything, Jackson was all too eager for further exploration. “Not yet, sir.”


	5. With Arms Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson invites his boyfriend Mark for a video on his YouTube channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads two days in a row? Damn, I'm a blessing, lmao I'm kidding, a little. Anyway, enjoy this concept I've been thinking about for a long time.

Not long since Mark and Jackson revealed their relationship to the world, a first hand account told through an hour long social media live, one that they had worked up towards for many months and eventually got down to doing one day, the couple relished in the limelight that shone upon them. The decision to come out to the public together had come with intense worry, worry over the backlash of being two men, two comembers, in a relationship as idols in South Korea. It was difficult, a process that had taken them years to get to, but the biggest reason was that they no longer wanted to hide their relationship. Both men knew they were it for each other and wanted to be together comfortably, without worry of looking over their shoulders and having to pay hush money to any media outlets that could potentially stumbled upon their biggest secret.

Only after the social developments in the countries they worked in did they even have the courage to tell the public. Doing such a thing seemed to have, mostly, worked in their favour, considering the constant love and support their fans and the general public had displayed. With every ten kind comments came one negative, each berated by other commenters or removed by social sites. There had been a point where both men needed to take a social media break, turn off their comments sections and hide in their home but that had not lasted as long. All in all, it went better than expected, both idols able to remain in their group.

Life went on. Some good things happened, some not so great but Mark and Jackson remained together, supporting one another through every stage and with an openness they found relieving. Hence why they could film content together as a couple and release it to the depths and infinite time of the internet.

Some time into his career, Jackson had delved into the vlogging side of YouTube, quickly becoming a star among the video website circle with millions of subscribers content with seeing simply what he did in a day. On occasion, if he could convince them to join him, Jackson would enlist the company of his comembers and friends. A widely known fact was that one was more likely to appear than anyone else, the American man usually seen or heard in the background, sometimes appearing for fleeting seconds and capturing everyone’s hearts. The increasing number of viewers was surprising, overwhelming even, so much so that the two decided to finally give in and release a new upload, one of them answering questions asked by fans together.

“Welcome to my world, let’s do this!” Began the Hong Kong native, his most famous song lyric turned catchphrase spoken immediately after the short introduction clip. “Hey, what’s up? I’m Jackson Wang from China!” The man practically bounced in his seat, bumping into his boyfriend’s chair, as the excitement radiated off of him.

“And I’m Mark!” Shouted the older of the two, turning his amused gaze away from Jackson and to the camera.

“That’s it? That’s your intro?”

“No no no, I’m Mark from GOT7!”

“I’m from GOT7 too, why couldn’t you do the same style intro as me?”

“Okay, let’s do it again.”

“I’m getting platinum hair, one full sleeved, the other no sleeve flashbacks.” The Hard Carry era crept up in their minds, precisely that one ‘interview’ where Jackson asked Mark questions. That did not turn out how they expected it to, perhaps a redo would be better.

“You were obsessed with those.”

“Don’t remind me.” Jackson rolled his eyes. They were straying too far away from the subject, a considerably large amount would have to be edited out if they continued that way. Getting back on topic, Jackson came up with an idea, “Hey, how about we introduce each other?”

“Yeah, okay. He’s Jackson Wang from China.”

“He’s Mark Tuan from LA.”

“Why’d we use the country for you but the state for me?”

“Oh shut up.” Mark raised a brow, wordlessly questioning the response he’d gotten, and Jackson muttered an apology with a sheepish smile, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek to appease the other man.

Filming took place in their home, the set up a development of what used to be Mark’s gaming room and had become a mix of a gaming station, recording studio and creator studio. It also happened to be soundproof, the whole apartment had been, the designs all selected by Mark as one birthday surprise for Jackson who’d been away for work and come home to such a beautiful sight.

“We wanted to do a livestream but we figured a YouTube Q&A would be safer since it could be edited.” It was blunt, as expected of Mark.

Over the years, Mark and Jackson spent a considerable amount of time working up the courage to become closer to one another in the public eye, increasing their physical proximity in front of the cameras, becoming more and more like themselves. It was certain that at some point, they would reveal their secret, not so secret, romance and easing into that point sounded like a better option than a million others. That way, they could do things like couple videos comfortably because the world would have gotten used to their closeness, the reasoning came.

“And of course, we did not want to be biased in our selection of questions, so we let Bambam pick them out from Twitter. And then we had Jinyoung sort them into an appropriate pile. Thanks guys, we appreciate it.” Jackson put up a finger heart each for the men mentioned. Not only had their co members participated in choosing the questions, Bambam had also edited the video, a task he had willingly, although later regretted, wanted to do. If he could only erase the footage he’d seen from his memory, the Thai native had pleaded in their group chat.

Closing in on the camera, Jackson winked, “Let’s get started, shall we?”

“Okay, the questions are from fans to the both of us but we’ve also added questions to ask each other.” He displayed the large bowl with folded sheets of paper, all coloured green, and shuffled them around.

“I am going to get them all right.” A smug look overcame Mark’s face, his confidence oozing out of him through that gorgeous smile of his.

“It’s not a competition, we’re a team.” Jackson reminded the other, a hand pointedly flailing around, “In GOT7 and as a couple.”

“You’re only saying that because you don’t think you can get them all right.”

Jackson let out a huff of annoyance, “Let’s just pick the questions. I’ll go first.” Closing his eyes, he dug around and pulled one out, unfolding it slowly as he leaned away from both Mark and the camera. His shoulders dropped and he glared straight at the camera, “I think we already know the answer to this one. It’s Mark, Mark’s the most competitive.” He declared, presenting the written words to the viewers.

“That is a lie.”

“You literally just said you’re going to win.” Jackson’s voice rose an octave higher, emphasising the adverb.

“No, I said I was going to get all the questions right.”

“And then you challenged me, ergo, you are the most competitive.” The words spoken as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You used to be an olympic fencer, an athlete, you’re the competitive one. You even competed with me to see who could get the most tattoos.”

“Please.” Extending the syllables of his one word sentence, Jackson rolled his eyes. He could not believe they couldn’t agree on the answer, his response being, in his opinion, a well known fact among anyone who had ever met the two men. “You are so competitive with every game or sport you find, you’re always the first to declare a competition.”

“That’s not true and you know it.” ‘Always’ was a rare thing between them, with very few exceptions, since both men saw each other as equals and were more than likely to share their tasks and behaviours.

“Okay, fine, you call the competition most of the time. Now, moving on.” Jackson ended any further discussions on the topic.

“Ooh, it’s my turn now.” Mark rubbed his hands together and took the bowl from his boyfriend. Unlike Jackson, he was quick to pick and reveal the words on the paper, leaning into his boyfriend’s side as he asked, “Which date that we’ve had was your favourite? Was that your question?”

“Yeah. Answer.” For some reason, Jackson could barely contain the nervousness that sifted within him, he knew there was a chance the question would be picked and he knew it wouldn’t be that big of a deal but his genuine curiosity had built some kind of fear within him. He felt self conscious, unsure of himself and his ability as a boyfriend considering Mark was more likely of the two to take charge in their relationship.

“I like every date with you. It doesn’t matter where we go or what we do, as long as I’m with you.”

Jackson blushed, “Nooo. None of this sappiness, just pick one specific one.”

“Just one? I’m going to have to think about that, why don’t you answer first?”

“Well of course I love all of our dates but my favourite has to be the surprise one at the waterpark, that time when you packed a bag and just drove us there. I mean, I still can’t believe you made me ride a rollercoaster but I liked going around with you on every ride, especially that couples’ one.” Jackson looked down, “You didn’t let go of my hand like at all, even in the diner and I had to eat my double cheeseburger with one hand. It was a good day.”

“I remember that one,” Mark smiled to him sweetly, “want to go again?”

“On that roller coaster? Are you insane? Babe, that thing went upside down, I thought I was going to die!”

“You just said you liked that day!”

“Yeah, after you comforted me! I loved it but I’m never going on a rollercoaster ever again. Now you answer.”

“Alright, alright. My favourite, I don’t know, I love them all. But, I did enjoy that time when you came back from China after a few months and we went to a late night picnic in the park. It was nice to wind down and relax with you.” That too was one of Jackson’s favourites, and he felt better knowing he’d been the one to suggest the date idea. They’d gone to Hangang River near midnight with a backpack and a tent, just enjoying the outdoors and each other’s company.

“Ugh, you just like the way that night ended.” He tried to use the distracting thought to cover up his satisfaction yet the idea seemed to have been a not so great one, with what they actually got up to.

“The date you chose ended the same way.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows at the younger man.

Silence. “Touche.”

Moving on to the next question, Jackson read out, “Who’s more of the jealous type?” He slumped in his seat as he showed the piece of paper to the screen, head tilted and brows furrowed. He set aside the bowl, placed on the table in front of him and went back to his seat. “See this is a difficult question because I really believe it’s the both of us. He’ll say it's him because there’s literally so many videos on the internet showing him as jealous but I’m equally as much. But we don’t really say jealous in the possessive way though, more like jealous as in territorial, because he’s my man, you know?”

Jackson had a hand on Mark’s chest as he looked to the other man, their gazes catching one another, lips joining in a simple peck. A quick kiss was not enough, never enough, Mark pulling Jackson back in by a hand at the back of his neck and Jackson meeting him with just as much fervour. Bambam, bless his soul, had edited the rest of the probably mature content out with a scrambled screen and a voiceover of his own, ‘My poor eyes!’ he’d announced.

“Who’s more attractive?” Came the next question selected by Mark, “Now, isn’t this a subjective kind of question? Though also objective? I mean, it depends on your taste which differs from person to person but of course, I’m going to say Jackson.”

“Me too.” The Hong Kong native smiled widely, a side glance to his boyfriend and expecting a nudge but all he saw was a nod. “No, actually, I think we’re both hot as hell. We were ranked seventh and eight sexiest men alive in 2020.”

“You were seventh.”

“The system was not an accurate representation. Besides, we look hot together, being with each other makes us much more handsome.” The words sounded better in his head but Jackson gathered there was still some sense in it. He rambled on, trying to be more articulate, “You would look good with anybody. But you’re mine and you look best with me.”

“I don’t know about that last part but I do agree overall.”

“You know, back when we were still, you know, not revealing our relationship status, I used to search our tags and check the competition.” Jackson mused, his expression shifting to a ruffle of his nose, “I’m kidding, that’s weird. I checked our tags to see what the fans thought, you know, like who appeared most other than us in our own tags.” Flashes of hours spent scrolling through social media came to him, the younger man shaking the images away. “I have to say, when we actually got together I kind of got offended that I wasn’t the top choice.” The screen flashed to a picture of Jinyoung followed by a shot of Mark and the Korean actor hugging each other.

“You were always my top choice, isn’t that what matters most?” Mark asked with a hand caressing the side of Jackson’s face. The younger man sank into the touch, closing his eyes and felt a press of soft lips to his forehead.

Jackson soon grew embarrassed of the situation, mumbling a quick ‘yes’ before swiftly rearranging the bowl on his lap, more than eager to change the topic. “What’s your favourite tattoo that your partner has?” He read out, each word rapidly falling out his mouth. “I like all of our tattoos, combined, each of them have special meanings to us. I really can’t choose.”

“I can.” Mark lit up, his posture the straightest it had ever been since they’d become filming and a glint of mischief in his eyes, “Jackson has a tattoo of my Chinese name on his a-”

“-Stop!” Interrupted Jackson, eyes wide and a hand slapped over Mark’s mouth. The video cut to a blaring alarm, wide eyed cartoon characters and a yell of ‘Inappropriate!’, courtesy of Bambam, before resuming to the couple. (Viewers could only make assumptions, and that was far better than letting Mark finish his sentence, Jackson had thought at the time.)

“I think we should play RPS to decide who gets to pick the questions.” Announced the Hong Kong native as his boyfriend tried to take the questions bowl from him, gripping tightly onto it with a determination to keep it to himself.

“Why can’t we just share turns?”

The words escaped him before he could catch himself, “Because you have a dirty mouth.”

“You like my dirty mouth.” Mark wiggled his brows.

“Why are you flirting with me in front of the entire world,” Split between a demand and a question, Jackson whined out his frustrations, “you’re supposed to be shy.” In regular circumstances under the limelight, Mark was usually the more reserved of the two. Jackson had gotten used to the separation and differences, him growing more and more of the shy type when it was just the two of them. Though it was technically only the two of them during filming, the video was to be released to the world wide web, for billions of people to potentially see.

“What can I say, sweetheart, you bring it out of me.”

“Oh my gosh, stop! People are going to see this!” Flustered, Jackson turned deeper shades of red he did not even know he could become. Billions, he reminded himself, potential billions.

Mark blinked back, “That is, entirely the point. We’re filming this to show your fans how we are as a couple.”

“Our fans.” Jackson pointed out, quickly tuning his focus onto the matter of who would select the next question, “Let’s just RPS.”

“Why?”

Desperate to continue with the game, Jackson leaned in, a hand covering the whisper in Mark’s ear. The audience could neither see nor hear the words the younger man spoke, only the reaction of the American rapper. Everyone could see how the tip of Mark’s ears went red, his eyebrow raised towards Jackson and the Hong Kong native clearing his throat, looking anywhere but at Mark.

Immediately after, Mark gave in, “Okay we can RPS.” His eagerness was duly noted, suspicion growing among the fans.

Jackson kept winning, and winning and winning. A statistical mystery arose in the comments section of the video; either Jackson always knew what Mark was going to draw or Mark was losing on purpose. Though that could not be, could it? Whatever the case, the curiosity was killed by the radiant smiles of the couple and the attempt at solving the mystery of what Jackson could have possibly said to Mark long gone.

“Where’s your favourite place to be?” Jackson selected his fourth question in a row, the words sparking a brighter light within him. “Hehe, in his arms.” Letting out a toothy grin at his own cheesy response, Jackson cheeks flushed and soon overcame with such embarrassment that he just had to squeal. He jumped in his seat, the chair rolling back and Jackson folding in on himself.

“Well,” Mark leaned back, resting on one of the arms as he looked back to his boyfriend and pulled the younger towards him by his chair, “they are always wide open for you.”

Helpless, Jackson accepted the invitation though the position was not one of comfort. “We should move to a more comfortable place to sit and cuddle.” He suggested after the slightly awkward attempt, a request that his boyfriend easily agreed to. “But wait, let’s do that teleport thing.” Jackson held out his arm to stop Mark from leaving so soon, his idea reminiscent of their earlier years of idol life. The ridiculousness that came with all their ‘teleporting’ in the Hard Carry series and more, but seemed ever so fitting in that situation.

The scene cut to a jump shot, one of them hopping up from the seats in their recording room to one of the two men bouncing on to their couch. Leaning back was Mark, Jackson’s back pressed against his chest and the older man’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s torso.

Continuing on with the questions, they stumbled upon one which caused the younger man much hesitance. It required a phone swap for minutes longer than Jackson would have liked, “Babe, I love you and I trust you with my life, but I’m sorry, I do not trust you with my phone. I don’t have a screen protector on this one yet.” With a pout, he begged his boyfriend to skip the question or find an alternative.

“Understandable.” Shrugged Mark.

“For those of you that are wondering, he,” Jackson leaned in to the camera, pointing a finger back to his boyfriend, “has a terrible record with keeping phones safe. If one gets in his hands and does not have the necessary protection, it is ninety nine point nine nine percent likely to break. Ask anyone. I’m pretty sure there’s even a compilation video about that somewhere on this site to prove my point.” The ramble, a light rant, though slightly exaggerated was more or less very true. 

Facts, they were, not statistically true but still facts. The matter though was not what seemed to bother the older man who was patiently awaiting the return of his boyfriend to his arms. Once the Hong Kong native shifted slightly backwards, he was pulled into his lover’s grasp. After an initial squeak of surprise, Jackson turned to look at Mark who simply displayed his lockscreen to the younger man, tapping onto it.

“Okay, this is actually all we’ve got time for today, we have a schedule next so sorry guys but, we will see you next time.” Thus came the end of their first ever couple video on Jackson’s channel, the younger man saying his goodbyes and thanking the viewers, “Comment below what you thought and let me know if you want to see more of our couple's content. Maybe a part two or boyfriend tag or whatever, leave all your suggestions below.” They’d discussed the likelihood of filming such content again, a shared enjoyment largely dependent on the response but he knew Mark had already agreed to do so if asked, “Like, subscribe, I’m out!”

“I’m 2 out!” Mark managed before the screen cut, the game from their group activities a strong appearance in Jackson’s channel.

Behind the scenes, the reason they’d been late to their schedules stayed solely between them. (IReally, they’d gotten carried away with Jackson’s promise from earlier, the one that urged Mark to be on his best behaviour.)


	6. Music Sounds Better With U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time since they'd revealed their relationship, Mark and Jackson were going on stage as GOT7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's later than expected, I am so sorry. It's here now though, I hope you enjoy it! Comeback news came today so I had a rush of energy and wanted to finish it today so here it is, at a later time than I usually upload, but it's here! GOT7 had me freaking out there for a while, I look forward to it though.

For the first time since the announcement of their relationship to the public, Mark and Jackson, along with the other members of GOT7, were set to stand on stage. In Mark’s home state of California, and in the city of Los Angeles, the Korean group were starting their US fan meeting tour managed jointly by JYP Entertainment and the US label they’d signed to. Never had Mark and Jackson stood together in front of so many people as a known couple, their secret hidden for so long, and it was in Los Angeles, of all places.

Los Angeles, California where the audience consisted of many members of Mark’s family and friends from childhood. Among the thousands were the people who’d shown him constant love and support for who he was, loved him for all his worth, never leaving his side. There were those that though they did not know his secrets, or him personally, would fight to the ends of the Earth for him, and Jackson and all the other members. His fans, friends and family alike, the crowd was full of love and devotion, the reason for his surging energy and blooming confidence. Knowing the audience consisted of people who wanted the group’s happiness more than anything was uplifting, enough to wash away all his nerves and fear. Perhaps that could explain what came over Mark in those few hours.

Before the event and when they were in their hotel room, both men spent a great deal of time discussing their fears and their excitements, the conversation carrying over from continents away. They’d been talking about it since they were in Korea. One thing they had agreed upon was not letting the reactions of others impact their relationship, the negativity was to be washed away and they would seek each other out whenever they felt the need to. Neither man would shy away from contact, nor would they ignore the other.

“Hey,” Mark reached out for his boyfriend minutes before they were due to appear on stage, the sight of the jittery younger man one he wanted to ease, “we’ll be okay. Let’s just have fun out there, alright?” He rubbed Jackson’s shoulders before pulling the man into a hug, the younger of the two nodding against him and mumbling an agreeance as the eldest rapper lay a gentle peck on his forehead.

When they pulled apart, Jackson stayed in his arms, smiling at his boyfriend and kissing him in return. An action that received loud noises of protest from their co members, a constant teasing about getting a room. Jackson blushed at that. He cleared his throat and straightened up before turning to the other members and winking, “We will.”

Being on stage had produced a different mindset, however, especially for Mark. While Jackson had tried his very best to act as though it was another regular stage for them, Mark had become fierce and brave, unashamedly and purposely seeking the younger man out.

Throughout the event, the little things had the fans screaming and chanting incessantly, the power of increasing affection deafening amongst the thousands of people in the crowd. From the way Jackson blushed at being teased by the other members to the way Mark chose Jackson for almost all his answers. Who would the members choose to go on a trip with? Mark chose Jackson. Which member would they travel back in time with? Mark chose Jackson. Every question had the same response.

(Going backstage, Mark settled with slight regret, his actions only teasing at the time but he wanted to make sure Jackson was not made uncomfortable by them. “Is it okay, what I did up there?” He asked shyly when he managed to find a quiet enough space for them to talk, away from any potential eavesdroppers.

“Answering all your questions with my name?” Jackson giggled, “Yeah, it’s okay, I mean I did like half the same to you.” He shifted closer to his lover, the space between them practically non existent, “I mean, I would not mind if we did more, everybody knows about us anyway.”

Raising a brow, Mark questioned, “You want more?”

“Not liking making out on stage or anything but we don’t really have to hold back, if we want to be closer, we can.” Jackson reminded his boyfriend that their relationship had been publicly known before the event and that he only wanted to see themselves happy.)

Given Jackson’s consent, and also his promise of contribution, even their performance stages had not been spared, Mark finding every opportunity here and there to get closer and closer to his lover. At first, it had been a mere teasing, a simple mission of getting Jackson’s cheeks redder and redder but the way the crowd reacted and the way Jackson eased into the comfort, Mark could not help but want more of it. While he made sure to give every side of the stage his attention, he drifted towards the younger rapper in moments he could. One of them being the performance of their sweet love song from years ago, ‘Confession Song’.

His rap part upcoming, Mark swayed about nearer to Jackson’s side, a task much more difficult than he had anticipated. The Hong Kong native was surprisingly a quick mover to all parts of the stage, much more swift and all about the place than usual. When came the simple one Korean word pause, sans music, the signature part was replaced with Mark pulling Jackson close and turning to him, one arm gripped around the younger man and a hand holding his mic as he spoke instead, “I love you.” Gazing into Jackson’s eyes, the younger man shielding himself away and trying to escape with a cover of his blushing face, Mark simply smiled widely as the words left his mouth.

The crowd fell into an uproar, the clear sign of the relationship on full display and without regret. Cheers near deafening, the group members screamed back just as loud, coming together as seven with their arms around each other’s shoulders and belting out the lyrics. The sight was so chaotic yet beautiful.

Midway through another song, one where they were jumping about the stage, Jackson found himself collecting towels from the front. They had worked up quite a sweat, heated bodies from all the rushing adrenaline. In the corner of his eye, he spotted his Mark and picked up another towel. For a moment, a singular moment, he contemplated whether it was a good idea to even approach the man but he no longer found himself caring about what others thought, he’d done what he was going to do multiple times before and it was never a big, romantic gesture. Turning towards his boyfriend and handing the older man the towel, Jackson was ready to walk away after receiving a ‘thanks’ when something covering his face stopped him from doing so. A towel, the exact one he had just handed over, dabbing at the sweat of his face and cleaning his neck. He heard Mark’s laugh before he could see him, Jackson rolling his eyes and sighing, exasperated as he thought ‘he’s doing this again, really?’ but loved it anyway.

When Mark walked towards the front of the stage and threw the towel into the crowd, Jackson followed. Refusing to be one upped, he chased after his boyfriend with a towel in his own hands, arm extended and almost smacking the towel against the oldest rapper to make sure he could reach him. Cameras flashed towards them, shutters going off and though he understood that their newly public status as a couple was grabbing the attention of the media, he could not fathom why they were so fussed about something they had done before. Though, to their credit, the fans had reacted the exact same way back in the Thailand festival in 2019.

Shaking his head, Jackson returned the favour, wiping away the sweat from Mark’s face, his arms and his abs, the older man laughing at the ticklish feel of the Hong Kong native’s actions. Just like Mark, he threw the towel into the crowd, the fans’ squealing fading in the background of his own giggling mess as he hurried away. Feeling a little more mischievous than on his regular basis, Jackson turned back, sending a taunting and teasing sticking out of his tongue to his boyfriend.

“Yah!” Shouted Mark in return, looking around for another way to get back at the younger rapper. In the corner of his eye, he sighted a water bottle, a perfect weapon, the word taken in a lighter context of course. He upcapped the lid and chased after the Hong Kong native, just about managing to catch him when he doused the younger man with water, chuckling at his work before he sauntered away and sat nearer to the crowd.

Then came the game section of the event where the members were split into teams and battling out in fierce competition, their competitive streaks coming to a rise and trust between them falling apart, as expected when games appeared around GOT7. Who ever thought it would be a wise idea, having the members compete against each other? They were stronger as seven, extremely self destructive to one another as past events recall.

Another sense of familiarity hit the members with the host selected game, one where two of the members were to be blindfolded and an object placed between them. Specifically, the object would be placed between their cheeks and the selected members would have to guess what it was with only their faces. Considering both Mark and Jackson were the jealous type and neither had a turn with the other yet, there were some concerns.

Watching his boyfriend do the task with Jinyoung was a hard sight that Jackson battled on whether to keep his eyes on them or not. One was his boyfriend and one was his close friend whom he knew getting jealous of, when Jinyoung’s own boyfriend stood right beside Jackson, was ridiculous but he could not help it. It was a feeling that crept up on him every now and again, the same he knew occurred for Mark. What he probably could have control over, however, was the constant frown etched on his face and the forming pout.

Jackson could not deny the relief that washed over him when the claxon blared, signalling the end of the round. He trusted Mark but he still felt territorial over his lover. The winner of the round was declared as Mark and the last competitor announced from the opposing team, the one Jackson was on. Hearing his own name from the host’s shouts and the crowd’s subsequent screams, Jackson scurried to his boyfriend’s side.

“You good?” Mark whispered in his ear as he helped put the eye mask on the younger man, Jackson nodding in response.

A mix of cologne and sweat engulfed him as he stepped into his boyfriend’s personal space, the familiar scent calming, the tense in his shoulders relaxing. Only, the problem was, he may have become too relaxed, momentarily forgetting the task at hand as he stood still beside Mark.

The claxon blared, signalling a start. Jackson felt the object move by his cheek, he felt the way it shuffled around with every movement of Mark’s head and the brush against him.

Just as the round came to an end, the barrier between them dropped down. Skin against skin in front of thousands of people, Jackson felt himself grow red. Though he could not see everyone’s reactions, he had a good idea of the image on the big screen. Tense, grew his muscles, his body refusing to move an inch.

Meanwhile, the American rapper had suddenly become filled with a streak of adventure and the courage of a lion, the evidence, a sight that had been recorded and uploaded to every social media site in existence, the possibility of erasure impossible. What had he done, one might ask. Why, Mark had only pecked Jackson’s cheek on stage in front of his friends, family and fans. To say that resulted in screams would be an understatement.

“Hyung!” Gasped out Jackson, his words only heard by the man beside him. By the sound of the crowd, the sight had been pleasing and to Jackson, so had the feeling but the shyness of having thousands of people view such an intimate moment had him slouching in on himself, his head hiding into his shoulder and his body near curling into his lover’s side.

Backstage for an outfit stage, Jackson swatted Mark with his sweaty clothing, “You’re so mean, babe!” He whined, “Now everybody’s going to tease me!”

“Sorry, baby, I’ll stop if you want. I didn’t mean to take it that far.” Jackson could hear the sincere apology in his boyfriend’s voice.

“No, it’s okay, it’s just, ugh,” Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes, “I don’t really mind but I don’t like to be teased. You don’t have to stop.” In truth, he liked showing off their relationship where he could. They did not have as many opportunities in Korea as they would have liked, but he enjoyed having everyone know they were both off the market and both for each other.

Thus came the end of that conversation and the curtains opening for another stage. For the very first time since they came out with the song, they were going to perform ‘Pray’ in front of a live audience.

A masterpiece of a song written by their talented leader, never before seen, only heard, the uproar of the crowd had been astonishing. The vocals, the rap parts, the dance choreographed by the members. Every movement was sharp, the dance in some ways mimicking their famous ‘If You Do’, especially when it came to Mark and Jackson sharing the prechorus.

Their lines one after the other shared a mirrored choreography, coming face to face with one another again and again. Their gazing, more intense, even more so than all the other practices. On stage surrounded by thousands, by their friends, family and their members, Mark and Jackson felt the moment was perfect.

When came another round of games and the eldest two responsible for choosing their own teammates, Mark just so happened to catch a ‘Markson’ banner, one with the couple’s faces plastered upon it, that had flown on stage. “I choose Team Markson.” He announced, walking over to the other members and the hosts with a cheeky grin. Giving up a fourth member of his team had been worth the selection of his boyfriend, especially if the battle involved a sport, any sport, since the two alone would be the biggest advantage.

With an arm slung over Jackson’s shoulder, the American rapper held up the beautifully decorated banner in front of them, posing proudly for the abundance of cameras that flashed their way. After giving a playful roll of his eyes, Jackson went along with his boyfriend’s actions, winking at the crowd and falling into full blown laughter, a hand on Mark’s shoulder to keep himself stable.

Waiting until they could hear themselves talk again, the couple strategised in hushed whispers who they could bring to their team in order to win. With Youngjae added into the mix, they simply benefit from having a star soccer player among them and had become an unbeatable team, much to Jaebeom’s chagrin.

As unexpected as the encore stage had been, the members never failed to keep up their energy with the always upbeat track from their early debut days, ‘Follow Me’. Dispersed around the stage, the members cracked up at their younger selves and mocked their own actions, falling into giggles at the memory of what they had been like in their first year of debut. With the other members too busy teasing Yugyeom and Bambam, Mark proceeded to the side of the stage where he spotted a rainbow flag thrown on. He picked it up and draped it over himself, the action, if anything, approved by the loud screams of the fans in front of him, the eldest rapper smiling at them and waving in reciprocity.

Struck by an amazing idea, Mark wiggled his brows towards the fans, a teasing smirk making its way across his face before he zoomed a beeline through to his boyfriend. Much to his joy, the younger of the two stood center stage, right at the front, with his movements broadcasted on full display, taking up most of the big screen. Though the fans could see behind him, what Mark was up to, Jackson could not.

With a signal of his fingers indicating a hush, Mark crept up towards Jackson like a hunter ready to catch its prey. He spread his makeshift wings from the flag and captured Jackson in his arms, pleased at having caught his target so successfully. His hands around the younger’s waist, Mark moved them along with the beat of the song, the music guiding their bodies. Not yet either of their parts, they were free to mess around for a while. Flustered, Jackson turned slightly, crumbling at the sight before him. His loud, boisterous laugh echoing into the microphone as he held up his hands and hid his face, Jackson sank into the veil of the flag and the arms of his boyfriend. Mark Tuan had no shame.

On and on the music went, Mark’s rap part coming along and though he had shifted around, he never once let go of the younger man in his hold. One arm secured around Jackson’s waist, he used the other to hold up his mic and belt the lyrics in his deep, raspy voice, the sound booming through the venue. Beside him, the younger rapper stared affectionately at his boyfriend, leaning into the man’s touch, his heart racing with pumped up adrenaline. Bobbing his head along with the music, Jackson joined in with Mark’s celebrations, a hand gripping on to his boyfriend as he eased into his own part.

The remainder of the song was spent walking around the stage holding hands and arms swinging as they were dancing and singing along. As the event came to an end, each member bowed to the crowd, despite that not being the culture of the country they were in. With words of thanks and gratitude, each took their turn expressing their love for all those who had attended that day, grateful for the response they had gotten. Their fans were the best.

Backstage, hidden in a changing room closet, the couple finally got their kiss.


	7. Forever Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the day,  
> Where Markson come to say,  
> The two special words,  
> Here you go, my birds.
> 
> (I attempted a poem, I'm sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well. First, I AM SORRY. I honestly thought this entire work would take me seven weeks not like three or four months or however long it's been but thank you for staying and thank you for joining. I can finally mark this work as complete with this final chapter. And I hope you enjoy this ride, which for this chapter I recommend '1+1' for (by GOT7). Enjoy.

A long engagement of two years, the length unexpected and the news hidden for about half the time before the media had gotten a hold of it, and the day had finally come.

Between their busy schedules under the limelight and with every effort to keep the news among their circle, two years of tight lips, they had somehow managed to get to the very day where Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang were to be legally wed. A little over a year into their private engagement, the speculations and rumours were eventually confirmed through their personal social media posts. It was a sweet thing really, Jackson being the first to upload a simple picture of their joint hands, the glint in his ring shining, with a short caption of a red heart emoji. An hour later, Mark had posted an image of him kissing a hand, one that was clearly, obviously Jackson’s hand, with the gorgeous ring and the comments that followed had erupted the internet.

News spread like wildfire, media outlets worldwide releasing articles upon articles one after another. First came their Korean and Chinese sites in respect of their careers, English sites not too far behind. One fanpage had even compiled the number of different countries reporting the news.

After two years of anticipation, Mark and Jackson could finally be married, the notion setting off about a thousand sparks a day between them.

When came the day deemed the happiest of their lives, it could not have been more perfect. Friends and family came from afar to celebrate with them, a long winded mess of scheduling and multiple attempts to free everyone’s calendars resulting in an attendance they were still surprised to have managed. It was a feat much harder than imagined yet evidently possible, all their loved ones gathered together in their chosen venue.

Though they had hired a wedding planner, Jackson had taken the lead on practically everything in between his schedules. He did have a skill for it, perhaps it could have been an alternative career choice if he ever felt the need to find one. With Bambam’s help, the man adamant on building a career as an interior designer and promising a job well done, the venue had transformed to a thing of extraordinary beauty, a representation of both Mark and Jackson and their love.

Dressed in the similar suits they’d picked out for one another and had approved of, Jackson’s only a little snazzier, both men gave a whole new meaning to handsome. Each had pocket squares with red handkerchiefs, the threat of tears very real and highly predicted given their emotional stance. While Jackson had opted for a bow tie, Mark selected a necktie he knew Jackson loved on him.

Everything was perfect.

Ever since the news of engagement spread, when asked how they decided who would walk down the aisle, anything other than a quick glance between the men before sharing that they had had a serious and thoughtful discussion on the topic was uncommon. Though the words rang true in their eyes, their selected process of decision making held to the highest regards, a sure proof method of fairness, one highly recommended and one they knew from past experiences would work, neither man delved into the details. And of course, the devil was in the details. Truthfully, the decision had come down to one quick round of Rock Paper Scissors after Jackson had asked which one of them it would be to walk down the aisle, the winner decidedly the Hong Kong native who was all too excited for it. What would not be known to a soul outside the two, however, was the consequent actions and, uhum, situation, that came to follow behind closed doors.

So there he stood, behind the double doors and taking in deep breaths, calming thoughts. His heart thumped so loud he could hear the beats within his ear. Every nearing moment, every second closer to the countdown of the double doors had him elated to a level of happiness he could not contain. Jackson had to do something about that, he had to walk down the aisle, not tumble or fly like his body would probably make him. Chuckling to himself, Jackson recalled the day Mark proposed.

After another epic GOT7 comeback, finally with the proper promotions they had desired for many years, the end came blissfully. Gone were the busy schedules and welcome were the much needed breaks. Each member had about a month, give or take, before they had to jet off or ride elsewhere. Precisely a day into the end of the promotions and start of breaks, there were no immediate plans that prevented the couple from simply taking the time to enjoy a cuddling session in their bed when Mark suggested they go on a date. “Why don’t we do something today, just us, go on a date and have some fun around Seoul? My treat?” Hummed Mark as his fingers ran through the younger man’s hair, Jackson’s face pressed against his chest.

Slightly dazed and grumbling out of his relaxed state, Jackson blinked into a focused mind. Though their dates were a regular kind of thing, whether in the privacy of their shared home or private venues booked in advance, spontaneous dates were not a regular occurrence. They did not have the luxury of that idea given their career choices.

But with the promise that it would be Mark’s treat, Jackson hopped out of bed for a change of clothes. He would never miss a chance to be spoiled. Contemplating what to wear had taken much of his time, considering Jackson had to come up with an outfit that would not be noticeably him to the public, for the sake of peace of mind, but also his best for their date. In the time it took for Jackson to get ready, and it did take a while, Mark had already gotten dressed and gathered the keys to Jackson’s car, insisting on being the one to drive. Who was Jackson to say no? Especially when Mark looked so good with his hand behind the wheel.

A random, out of the blue date, or so Jackson thought.

Around the city, Mark took them sightseeing to all the familiar places they had gone to as teenagers and young adults, occasionally stopping along the way for their favourite snacks and talks. The highlight then had been the walk through Jackson’s favourite market, chatting and eating their way through the stalls before ending up with a pitched up tent along the river bank and cuddling inside with a various assortment of snacks beside them. Recalling all their favourite tales and stories, in between their loving kisses, the day, in its entirety, was reminiscent of their best times together. A nostalgic feeling washed over the Hong Kong native, the sentimentality causing a softness in his heart and his mind, voicing all his love and appreciation for his boyfriend.

At the hint of a tired yawn from Jackson, one so poorly stifled since the younger man did not want to part from his lover’s arms for even a second, Mark hopped up and began packing their things, the car turning around and heading home. Though Jackson had whined quietly about wanting to stay longer, he figured Mark constantly checking his phone every ten minutes or so meant it was time to go. Little did he know, a surprise awaited the younger man.

Courtesy of their dear friends and co members, as he was told later on, their apartment had been beautifully decorated with candlelights and Jackson’s favourite flowers from the very moment the door was opened. (That was when he understood why Mark had consistently checked the time while they were out together.) His hand held tight by his lover, Jackson was led to the middle of the living room where the curtains were yet to be drawn, the nightlife view of Seoul astonishing from the height of the apartment building. The seventh floor had never looked so beautiful.

Only when he noticed the movements of the man beside him had Jackson’s mind clicked what was happening. Too distracted from the view, he zoned back into his surroundings to find Mark getting down on one knee and finally began to realise just how special the day had become. Time and time again, they had talked about marriage. The thought recurring, the discussion heavy yet a sure part of their shared, future dream. It was only a matter of when. While Jackson knew he was more than ready for that stage with Mark, the moment had become an unexpected but welcome surprise.

Strong and confident came Mark’s voice as the man rehearsed his prepared speech and declaration of love, listing as many things he loved about Jackson and his want for their life together as he could and ending with the big question. Rendered to a blubbering mess, Jackson’s response was a furious nod of his head, unable to get a word out as he pushed his hand forward and let his boyfriend, no, fiancé put the ring on his finger. A gorgeous and intricate ring that was just his style. (And later, he would realise, engraved with a message only he could lay eyes on and one Jackson would be too red to allow to leave the knowledge of the two of them.)

Though he’d intended to get in a soaring kiss, Jackson’s eyes widened in realisation that he too had something for his lover. “Wait!” He yelled out before they could be in close contact again, racing into their bedroom and ruffling through his things.

Stunned, Mark remained in the same position, a wave of concern washing over him on whether he did anything wrong but he could not have, could he, since Jackson had accepted the ring?

Jackson returned with a box in hand, one similar to Mark’s, and placed himself on his fiancé’s lap, the man frozen in place with his propped up knee. “Open it.” A quiet mutter of his voice let out, the box revealing a simple engagement ring with an engraving of its own on the inside, a sweet comment of his own song lyrics intended for his lover.

Placing the ring upon his own finger, Mark joined their hands and their foreheads together, welcoming the weight on top of him to which Jackson smashed their lips against one another into a hungry, eager and passionate kiss that took the night further into one filled with passion.

Having not seen each other the night before, the tradition something they held onto dearly despite living together for years, both men felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Jackson had opted to stay at a hotel room adjacent to his parents, his night field with sentimental emotions and his mother’s woes of her grown baby finally tying the knot. Down the hall were Mark’s own relatives and when he retired for the night, Jackson knew their mothers were accompanied by boxes upon boxes of tissues. Had he not insisted on getting a full eight hours of sleep, he too would have needed those boxes. Jackson Wang was getting married.

Jackson Wang was getting married to Mark Tuan. Walking through the wide open double doors with his mother in tow, Jackson carefully stepped along the aisle, reminding himself to move in tune with the music and not as fast as he would have liked. Had he given into his inhibitions, he would have sprinted across and jumped into Mark’s arms, though he knew that the possibility of his friends and family catching such a sight would simply render him a red and blubbering mess.

Surrounded by their mutual friends and close relatives, Mark and Jackson felt blessed to be able to share the beginning of a new chapter of their lives with their loved ones. Hoots and cheers followed their words as they recited the vows they had written themselves and Jackson felt his heart flutter with the occasional bursts of joy. The more the moments went on and on, the closer he’d be to becoming Mark’s officially recognised life partner.

“You may now kiss.” The words came, the men so overly excited to get to that point of the event that Mark ended up dipping his lover, his husband, in his arms into a swooping meeting of their lips. Jackson reciprocated with just as much passion, his own arms hooked around his husband’s neck.

While the crowd cheered, Mark could not help but get ahead of himself, his hands roaming the younger man’s body wherever he could. He believed his actions were rightfully so, despite the momentary flush of red embarrassment that overcame them the moment they turned to their friends and family. Jackson whacked his newly made husband lightly across the chest, the younger man ashamed to have been caught in such a compromising position with his parents in sight. Even so, the crowd knew the situation to be understandable, their parents laughing off in front of them.

Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang were newly wedded husbands and this was their new beginning.

BONUS SCENE:

“Wait, wait, wait!” Mark acted quickly, preventing Jackson from entering their shared home after the events of their wedding. The door had been opened yet the two stood still outside, “We’re married now, I have to carry you over to our matrimonial home.” Hoisting up the younger man into his arms, Mark steadied the weight around him, maneuvering his way into their home.

“Eek! Wha - no!” Squealed Jackson, the sudden movement unexpected and the way he had been lifted off the crowd causing the increasing, rapid beat of his heart. “Not where people can see!” He whined as he buried his head into his husband’s shoulder.

“Jackson, we are literally married.” Deadpanned Mark. “And everybody knows.” That had been true; the couple posted a few pictures they’d gotten their hands on to their respective social media pages.

His mouth repeating the process of open and shut before he finally accepted that Mark was right, Jackson sighed, his grip tightened around Mark for the irrational fear of being dropped. “Okay but then you have to come with me for morning runs on our honeymoon.”

“Ugh, deal.” Mark grumbled before walking into their home. “Huh, I’d like to see you try to take a morning run when I’ve got other ways to tire you out.” He muttered as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Jackson, squinting his eyes, glared at his husband, the insinuation though usually welcome, a thing he now wanted to disprove. “I heard that.”

“It’s not like you weren’t meant to, you’ll also feel that and see that very soon. And touch and smell, cover all the senses.” The lighthearted tone of Mark’s voice filled with glee as he crossed over to their bedroom, fully intending to turn his words into actions within the next few minutes.

After all, it was their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts you want me to write, do let me know. I have some in mind but I would not mind some more to incorporate into my WIPs. See ya next time!
> 
> P.S: THIS CHAPTER MARKS MY 100K WORDS ON AO3. Could I get some kudos for that please? heheheh

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, Like it? I like kudos and comments! So keep 'em coming. I'll be using your feedback to improve my writing so I appreciate every comment and kudos you leave.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Check out my other works in the meantime!


End file.
